Confusion of the Heart of the Kitsune Miko
by Kuramasgal
Summary: Sequel to a Kitsune's Love Life Kagome left in the last one but now she's back, this should be a good thing, but how come everything seems so dangerously different, espically with the appearance of Sensui.YYHIY
1. Ponderings and Thieves

Confusion Of the Heart of the Kitsune Miko

Thank you for all your reviews I truly appreciate it. I own none of the characters I am absolutely thrilled all of you want me to continue!

Chapter 1. Ponderings and Thieves

LAST TIME IN A KITSUNE'S LOVE LIFE!

"Maybe it's time if we just don't…talk…to each other for a while." Kurama walked out and Kagome whirled around and tried to call out his name. Tears clouded her vision as she clenched her fist.

A few tears fell from her shadowed face onto her clenched fist and the blankets that covered her wounded body. _Demons and humans they're all the same. They are all cruel and with the desire to hurt and destroy, why? _She gazed up brokenly at the door Kurama left through again. She scowled and her face went cold and her eyes hardened and looked much like Kikyo's had only instead of brown a dark hazel blue. _Goodbye then._

"Kagome ran off." Genkai said shortly and Yukina looked even more worried. "Only this time I don't think she'll return."

Suddenly it dawned on Kurama what Kagome wished. She wished for all the innocent people murdered by Naraku were brought back as though nothing ever happened. No one would really remember them being dead except those close to them.

_Dear Suichi,_

_By the time you finish reading this letter I'll be gone. Along with everything that even indicated I ever existed. I want to be forgotten, so don't feel guilty for telling me the truth. I know you'll feel guilty but I know the truth now. Don't worry about me. I'll never come back. I'm leaving for good. Oh, I almost forgot I intended to return this to you._

Goodbye forever,

Kagome Higurashi

He sat down on his bed and stared at the chain and picked it up as though it would shatter. Slowly it fell from his grasp and he put his head in his head and you could see the silvery glint of tears as they slid through his fingers. Only one thought went through his mind. _She's never coming back._

"Goodbye." Kagome whispered into the window and got off the bus with her face shadowed by her hair. A small tear could be seen slowly trickling down her shadowed face as she walked towards the field where an open portal to Demon World was.

AND NOW ON WITH Confusion Of the Heart of the Kitsune Miko

"Kurama don't worry she'll come back eventually. Kagome always comes back no matter how upset she is." Sango said. "That's the way she's always forgiving people no matter what. Just look at her and Inuyasha she always came back no matter what he did."

"Perhaps but did he tell her he didn't want to see her again?" Kurama asked darkly. It had been six months since Kagome left and no one's heard from her, seen or sensed her. Koenma tried looking for her but couldn't find her, Hiei tried using his Jagan eye and couldn't sense her. He sensed her briefly but it disappeared just as quickly as it was found. Inuyasha thought she may have gone to the past but realized she couldn't have because the well was destroyed with her final encounter with Naraku.

"Yes I have." Inuyasha said walking up next to them. "But she came back anyways. Even after I made it clear that I loved Kikyo more. She still wanted to stay by my side. If she hadn't you wouldn't have met her. Personally I think that would've been better." He muttered then glanced at Kurama. "She'll come back as soon as she feels better and doesn't feel we all want to kill her when she has her back turned.

"What?" Kurama gasped looking surprised.

"Wouldn't put it past her to believe we all hate her because we were all killed at some point and she could do nothing except watch." Inuyasha shrugged. "She still feels pain for the things Naraku has done to her and for the loss of those we love and believing she sent Shippo and Kirara to safety when she instead sent them to their deaths. That is not the best feeling in the world."

"No it isn't." Kurama muttered.

"It also doesn't help that she's seen the worst side of humans and demons." Miroku said joining them with Kuwabara and Yusuke who was holding a squirming Puu.

"It's kinda hard to believe that she was willing to give up her life to bring the innocent people that Naraku has killed back to life." Yusuke said. "But yet she didn't want to die and sent herself on a suicidal mission anyways."

"I'm surprised you seem confused by that Yusuke." Botan said as they both walked up to the others. "I thought you'd understand what she felt the most since you've done the same suicidal missions for others and didn't give a thought about how others would feel about it."

"If you still don't understand it dimwit, think about why you do it all the time." Genkai said.

"I do it because nothing else would matter if my friends all got killed. I would do anything to protect them." Yusuke said wonderingly. "Yeah, I guess I do understand. But I still feel bad about accusing her of purposely not telling us what Naraku threatened her with. She honestly didn't know but I continued to run my big mouth."

"I knew." Kurama said softly. "I was aware that she heard everything we were saying and I thought with the right push she would get her head straight. It kind of worked because she didn't go after Naraku."

"What?" They all looked at him. He had never told them about the letter and now almost six months later they were just finding out about it.

"Well, what did it say?" Kuwabara asked.

"It was for me. So I'll only inform you of the basic points." Kurama said. "She said she only went to her shrine because that's where she told Kirara to take Shippo if the need became desperate and she realized he was dead and was mourning the loss of him, Kirara and Sango." They all glanced at Sango who kept a steady gaze on Kurama. They had informed her of her death shortly after Kagome left and she accepted it rather well.

"She didn't want to die but felt she might have to. She was willing to fight Naraku to the death along with everyone else. She didn't expect him to show up at the shrine he just did hoping to take advantage of her in her weakened and fragile state I assume. He probably didn't realize she was a lot like Yusuke when it came to grieving. The more grief she felt the more powerful she became. She wouldn't die until she was sure he was dead first. She was going to go after him eventually to take the Shikon Jewel and make her wish for all of those he killed to be returned to be among the living." Kurama sighed. "It seems I was wrong once again about her and both underestimated and overestimated her. She put up a good act but on the inside she was more fragile then we've realized. I pushed her to her breaking point but her fight with Naraku has made her see the ultimate lengths both humans and demons are willing to go to obtain power. It didn't help when none of us truly trusted her to begin with." Kurama muttered the last sentence.

"Things happen people screw up. Wooptido." Yusuke said. "She'll get over it."

"But she may not." Miroku said. "There's always that possibility that she may not get over it. And if she does what changes shall we expect?"

"What do ya mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I mean that no one comes back from the things she's been through being exactly the same as she was in the beginning. When I first met her she hated it when anything died, demon or not. She never enjoyed seeing people slaughtered or hurt. She fell in love with you and you were torn between her and Kikyo, Inuyasha. When you told her you chose Kikyo she was more hurt then she showed. Then she grew to love Yoko Kurama, but was once again broken hearted both when he died in the battle with Naraku and again when he was telling her the truth as it is. She's lost her best friend twice along with her adopted son and she felt responsible for the death of your loved ones and your mother Kurama. She was never one to accept the deaths of innocent people. Especially ones that cannot defend themselves." Miroku said. "She will not come out of these things with out changes. After we died she built a wall between her and her emotions but Kurama wore it down long enough to possibly partially save her sanity. You didn't drive her away Kurama you saved her from herself. She would have killed herself slowly with her own emotions otherwise or she could've even been driven mad by her suppressed grief, pain, anger and sadness." They all remained silent.

"Kagome's too innocent for all this to happen to her. She's always been there for us but yet we can't be there for her when she needs us the most." Sango said stiffly and punched the ground. "Its not fair!"

"Life isn't fair kiddo." Genkai stated. "Kagome was too kindhearted for the world we are used to. It killed her to see so much death. No one could help her at that point when she lost her brother by her own hand. Not even you Sango." Kurama's eyes filled with sadness and Hiei looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked. No one noticed that she had killed her brother except Inuyasha, Sango, Kurama, Kuronue and Genkai.

"She did what she had to. It was either her brother or all of us. She chose to save us. It's that simple and a part of her didn't understand that and doesn't want to either. She's too gentle to the world of fighting. When she became a demon she probably wasn't more enthused to the idea of fighting. She didn't fight for fun she fought to protect those she cared about. We were her strength and weakness. Knowing her she probably went somewhere to try to heal and get stronger."

"Makai!" They all thought. "She wouldn't, would she?" Asked Botan.

"I don't know, possibly. She hasn't been detected in Living World as far as we know, but that could be because she left the country. We won't know until she returns." Inuyasha muttered, thoughtfully looking at the wall. "Wouldn't put it past her though. That would be Kagome for you." He sighed and the others continued thinking and Kurama's eyes still held a deep sense of guilt.

"Then all we can do is wait, and pray that she will return to us." Sango said softly. "She will return to us. All we can do now for her at the moment is wait."

"She loves you Kurama." Miroku said and stared steadily at Kurama. "If she returns for anyone it will be for you. You're love is too strong for each other no matter how much the two of you hate to admit it. You're each other's weaknesses, look at yourself Kurama and think about how Kagome feels for you. Do you think she'll be in a much better state then you?"

"It's true. So don't deny it." Inuyasha said. "And when she does return you'd better not hurt her again. Or I will kill you."

"You'll have to get in line." Sango muttered. Kurama sighed.

"Kikyo said she's have first dibs on me so you'd have to wait until my next life or until you guys die." Kurama muttered and the others just looked at him and Hiei gave an 'Hn.'

"What?" Inuyasha looked sharply at Kurama. "Kikyo is dead. How can it be she threatened to kill you?"

"She is still apart of Kagome. She, despite before when she was doing it unconsciously, always helped protect Kagome's soul. She told me that if I hurt Kagome again she would personally kill me if you guys didn't kill me first." Kurama sighed and the others did too.

"Wouldn't put it past her to do so." Inuyasha said, "That's Kikyo for ya." Just then Yusuke's communication mirror went off.

"What do you want toddler?" Yusuke drawled as he answered the compact mirror.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! Anyways we have an emergency." Koenma said.

"What's the problem?" Yusuke asked instantly serious.

"We have more thieves." Koenma stated.

"What?" Yusuke asked. "You need to be more specific then that. I kill demons not do the jobs of cops."

"They're stealing minor things. Valuable things but now they're moving onto dangerous things."

"Like what?" Kurama asked.

"They already stole the Book of Shadows. It's a very powerful and potentially dangerous book of spells." Koenma stated seriously. "I think you all should come here immediately."

"Fine whatever." Yusuke said and he put the communication mirror away. "Botan can ya make a portal for us?"

"Sure thing." Botan then opened the portal and the detectives stepped in leaving the others behind.

"So what do you have to tell us of these thieves?" Yusuke said. Koenma put a picture on the screen.

"There are three of them in the group as far as we can tell. There may be more." Koenma said. "They wear masks and similar outfits when they rob people so we can't exactly tell what gender they are. And when we think we know what gender they are it always appears we're wrong, so they're using an illusion spell for that. Most definitely one of them is a powerful young wiccan."

"I didn't realize that there were witches who still had that amount of respect left for nature." Kurama murmured.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said.

"How about you explain it to us clueless people." Yusuke said crossing his arms looking irritated.

"Wiccans are witches who use their powers respectably. They don't use human medicines to heal people they use herbs and are quite effective in healing both humans and demons. They can be quite dangerous when threatened and use their powers in battle if need be. I guess you could say they're a waayy weaker version of miko's." Koenma said. "One of their other abilities is the power of illusion and spiritual attacks. They don't kill humans, and the humans that have been attacked were merely knocked out not killed. All the signs point to at least one of them being a wiccan. The others have high demon energy. One is what we _think_ is a fox we're not sure. The last one is unknown. The one we think is a fox moves too efficiently for us to study it closely." Koenma said.

"So you want us to fight these little thieves?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Koenma stated when suddenly the alarms went off. "Oh, NO! They're here. Go fight them."

"Right then!" They all turned to run to the entrance.

**Kuramasgal: **I'm baaaccckkk!

**YYH IY Crew sweatdrop.**

**Kuramasgal:** I'm proud to know that so many of you enjoyed my last story a Kitsune's Love Life! Sniffles proudly YAY! I'm happy I finally got a chance to update!

**Kurama: **Yeah its nice…but I haven't seen Kagome in over six months! When will I see her again?

**Kagome: **Yeah. I don't care I wanna see him again!

Both gang up on Kuramasgal

**Me**: backs up into a corner trembling But I updated u'll see each other soon I swear it! Please don't hurt me with out me I can't continue! glares at unseen readers and both games that means no throwing sharp pointy objects, or poisoning or spelling/ clawing me to death….looks at reviewers meekly please? Don't throw boxes of food at me either. Those hurt. Don't ask, long story shivers at the memory

**Inuyasha: **Feh. your lucky we need you. **Me** hits Inuyasha on the head

Shut up!

**Kuramasgal: **ahem anyways…special thanks to Jinenji and Chibes (I think it was you…right? If not thanks anyways and thank you who ever else gave it to me and I give u full permission to yell at me!) for the lyrics and websites!

Jenenji…I did horrible on finals too I got a D…thank god nobody got an A or else he wouldn't have given us a ten point curve so I got a c. I also did bad in history.

Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi…trembles …see I updated? Plz don't hurt me.

Anyways…..I was just warning you that I was considering on putting lemons in this story. If you guys don't want me to then inform me and I won't. So for now I'll just leave it at pg 13 for…well probably language and violence. So send me plenty of reviews and I'll try to update in two days!


	2. Thieves

Chapter 2. Thieves

Japanese nickname translation

Yuki- Snow

"So you want us to fight these little thieves?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Koenma stated when suddenly the alarms went off. "Oh, NO! They're here. Go fight them."

"Right!" They all turned to run to the entrance.

"What exactly are they planning on doing?" Yusuke said. "Attacking here of all places?"

"I don't know something valuable and dangerous must be here. It would be foolish if it isn't worth it." Kurama stated.

"They could be after the artifacts of darkness." Hiei said. Kurama looked thoughtful.

"Right, then let's get goin'." Yusuke said and they all ran faster and came to a dead halt.

"So you're the guests? Come to crash our little party?" Yusuke asked the three figures in front of them. The middle one held something in their hands. (Sorry I'm not sure of the names of Japanese fighting outfit- Please inform me of what they are if you know. I will be eternally grateful.) They were all wearing the same fighting outfits but with semi different colors. (A combination of the type of outfit Kurama wore when he fought in the dark tournament and Sango's demon exterminator outfit.) The tallest wore a black outfit with ties around and wrappings on their wrists along with the lining on the outer edges of his shirt and around the waist. The one on the right wore black pants with a solid lavender top with golden linings. The middle one wore wrappings much like Hiei did by his ankles and on their wrists. The person wore black pants with a midnight blue long shirt with silver linings and silver waist tie. They all wore black masks and wore the one on the right and center had their hair in a ponytail except the one in the center also wore a bandana around their forehead like the one on the right. The tallest one had shaggy short hair.

"And let us guess, you're the welcoming committee?" The tallest of the three asked mockingly.

"I guess you could say that." Yusuke said. "How 'bout you return that thing from where you got it and turn yourselves in quietly?" They remained where they were for a second and the one on the far right tilted their head to the side.

"How about you stay out of our way and we'll leave you in one piece?"

"How come none of them cooperate like you did Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Probably because I was the only one doing it for a decent reason."

"Oh." Yusuke stated and they got into fighting stances.

"This isn't very fair now is it?" The one on the right said. They counted purposely. "One, two, three, four…plus all your little ogres." They counted themselves, "One, two, three. Now this isn't fair." The tall one laughed.

"I'll take on the shrimp. Black Rose how 'bout you take flower boy and Yuki how about you take the idiot?" The tall one asked.

"Fine Sniper, I'll take the idiot down quickly so I'll also take the leader." The one on the right said.

"What! That's it." Kuwabara began advancing forward only to be stopped by Kurama.

"We should fight with a clear head. It's clear they have something planned."

"Perhaps we do. Perhaps we don't." The one on the right now identified as Yuki. "Wouldn't you like to know?" They suddenly lunged forward Yuki taking on Yusuke and Kuwabara, Sniper taking on Hiei and Black Rose taking on Kurama.

The one known as Sniper was fairing well with Hiei. They appeared evenly matched in speed and strength. Yuki also faired well in their fight and remained true to their word and knocked Kuwabara out and continued fighting on with Yusuke and was slightly surprised when Yusuke seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Meanwhile with Kurama and Black Rose.

"You seem familiar have we met?" Kurama asked.

"Possibly." Black Rose answered and suddenly Kurama launched an attack at her.

"Hey!" The bandanna fell off Black Rose's head and Kurama looked.

"Just as I thought you are a girl and I have good reason to believe Yuki is a girl as well. You may as well surrender."

"You're smart but are you a good fighter flower boy?" She asked angrily pulling out a handful of petals and blew them in his direction. He quickly avoided them only getting hit by one and he had a slice on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You really think you're the only one to handle plants?" Kurama remained silent and they kept on attacking each other directly suddenly they heard a shout of pain and a thump.

"YUKI!" Black Rose yelled and Kurama took advantage and began attacking ruthlessly once again this time slicing her across the arm. Sniper also looked at Yuki but immediately resumed his fight. Suddenly both him and Black Rose jumped back.

"We did what was needed so we'll be leaving." Black Rose said after she did a summersault backwards and snatched the box she held previously.

"What did you do?" Kurama demanded.

"Distracted you from our real intention." Sniper stated. Black Rose glanced unsympathetically at Yuki who was now dead on the ground, and at Yusuke.

"Too bad for Yuki. Overusing her powers and then being attacked by your Spirit Gun? What was she thinking? Oh well she was expendable anyways." Black Rose said calmly. "See ya around!"

"How can you say that! She was on your team?" Kuwabara demanded getting up.

"She was weak. If she couldn't stand up to you guys then she didn't belong on the team. We will meet again." Black Rose stated calmly merely glancing at Yuki's still form. Her face was still covered by the mask but her eyes always remained clear and focused. Something in her eyes said she's seen too much. Kurama stepped forward.

"What do you intend to do?" He asked and Sniper scoffed.

"Are you trying to 'reason' with us? Or are you just laying the guilt trip on us? To make us buckle under with guilt of what we're doing?" He asked mockingly.

"I wouldn't talk _human._" Hiei spat. "Your lucky we're going easy on you. We can and will kill you."

"We're aware of that." Black Rose said sighing. "We're not stupid. Unlike you we are not overconfident. We know the stakes. Let's go Sniper. Black Angel says that we have bought enough time." Sniper nodded and Black Rose made a salute gesture. "See ya around. Possibly sooner then you think." She murmured and a portal opened behind them and they both jumped in.

With the Thieves

"I never want to have to wear this stupid outfit again. How can you stand it?" Sniper demanded after removing his outfit. He wore jeans with a white t-shirt and a red jacket.

"Awe. Poor baby can't stand the outfit. I find it quite comfortable." Black Rose said taking off her mask.

"I don't understand why you continue to wear that illusion." A silky voice called out. Black Rose bowed slightly.

"Because I have things to do while I am here, Sensui-san." She said. "Besides can't let people know the new girl is a demon."

"Yuki didn't make it?" Sensui inquired seemingly to just notice that it was only her and Sniper there.

"Nope. Such a shame, now I'm the only girl on the team." Black Rose sighed. "Oh, well." She took off the outfit and was wearing jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was cascading down her back and she moved to leave.

"You just got here and you already have to take care of business?" Sniper said.

"Yup. I want to see the area I'm going to be staying at. I can't have the detectives snooping down my back when I don't want them to. I wish to scout the area and watch them for a little bit. I know their weaknesses. But I would like to know their sore spots."

After they left

"What the hell…so they were human?" Yusuke demanded.

"Only the Sniper one that I could tell." Hiei said. Kurama shook his head.

"Black Rose was a demon despite being in her human form." He stated and Yusuke nodded.

"That Yuki girl was also human. I didn't kill her, like Black Rose said she overused her powers and when I went to knock her out with my Spirit Gun she tried to pull something and whatever it was killed her." He said and Kurama walked over to the still form of the girl and took her mask off. She was a pale girl with light brown hair. She appeared to be no older then fourteen. "She appears to be the same age as us." Kurama stated. He rolled her over and his eyes widened slightly. Yusuke looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She didn't kill herself nor did you kill her." Kurama said.

"Well then who killed her?" Kuwabara said. "There was no one else fighting here except us."

"One of the other two people killed her." Kurama said pulling out what appeared to be a bullet from the back of her neck.

"So she was shot?" Yusuke asked looking at it.

"Yes, but not by a bullet…I think it's a rock." He said. "One of the other two must've attacked her with it when we were all distracted. I don't think my opponent did it because she was focused on me and I never saw her get her hands on anything. Could it be possible, Hiei, that Sniper could've done it?" Kurama asked and Hiei shrugged.

"I don't know nor do I care. Who is this stupid ningen?" Hiei demanded nodding at the girl on the floor.

"That is Willow Sakimura." Koenma said. "She was a good student and she was quite a powerful Wicca. She knew her stuff. We have no idea who she could've been working for. She wasn't very popular and was pretty much a loner. So I have no idea who the other human could've been, let alone the demon. From what I know she had no idea that demons didn't exist until quite recently." Koenma said. "Anyways we have a problem that I feel I am now forced to inform you of."

"What is it toddler?" Yusuke asked and Koenma just ignored him.

"It's about your predecessor Yusuke. Sensui, the last Spirit Detective." Koenma said. They all looked surprised.

"What about this last Spirit Detective?" Yusuke demanded instantly serious.

"Well it appears he's causing problems." Koenma said slowly.

"What kind of problems?" Yusuke demanded impatiently.

"I don't know…like destroying the human world kind!" Koenma yelled at him. "He's very powerful and he seems to be stirring stuff up. He sent a threat concerning you Yusuke and you deserve a warning." Yusuke's face was grim but there was a flare of a challenge in his eyes.

"What kind of threat?"

"Either join him or die…you know the basic ones." Koenma stated. "But he'll do worse then kill you he'll kill those you care about as well first." Later they told what happened at Spirit World to Inuyasha and the others.

"Did you get the scent of the demoness Kurama?" Kuronue asked. Kurama shook his head.

"It appears they found a way to block their scents and auras." He said. "When I cut her I couldn't even smell her blood. And yes she was real."

Sango looked on. "First you figure out a pattern. Apparently all three of them were powerful. They claimed they were working for someone and then this Sensui guy just happens to be mentioned, and these three people just happen to be causing trouble working for someone called Black Angel when this guys name pops up? It's all too coincidental but that could be just that. Coincidence." Sango said thoughtfully. "It's either a coincidence or he's the leader. I think he could possibly be the leader because he is demanding Yusuke to join him. It's a big possibility. But all we can do is wait until the next attack to determine it." Suddenly they got a message from Yusuke's communication mirror about a demon attacking at a park.

"Damn it. At least this demon is attacking at night." Yusuke muttered as they all got up. When they got there they all looked up at it. Yusuke swallowed. "Wow, that's a big demon." Sango looked over at Inuyasha and asked.

"Didn't Sesshomaru have a demon like this working for him?" Inuyasha nodded and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah, and it's not exactly easy to beat if it is under someone's control on it's own it's easy to bring down." Sango got her Hiraikotsu ready in front of her and Kurama got out his rose. Miroku got his staff ready and took out a couple of sutras. Suddenly before they could attack it was gone and then it was behind them they cried out as it struck them from behind. They all scattered along the playground. Yusuke, Kurama and Inuyasha struck trees nearby the creature. They jumped up quickly and tried to do a combination attack but that also failed. Sango and Miroku showed up shortly after and Miroku threw the sutras at the creature pinning to its head and it was zapped. It roared in pain and Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at it.

"What is with this thing nothing is working against it." Sango muttered as they prepared to attack. Suddenly they heard the haunting sound of a flute. The creature froze. They looked for the source of the hauntingly beautiful tune and suddenly Yusuke shouted.

"Up there!" They got prepared to fight as the figure became more outlined in the tree. Suddenly it disappeared and it was on top of the demon. It continued playing and the demon remained still. Suddenly the mysterious figure stopped playing and struck the demon with a rose and it was dead with the first strike. Torn to shreds. The figure put the flute away. It was a woman and she was wearing a fighting kimono.

"You guys are lucky I happened to have been passing by." She said. "Long time no see, huh?" They stared at her and Sango muttered.

"K-Kagome?" The girl turned to her and stated flatly.

"Who else would it be?" She said almost disappointedly. "Forgot about me already have you?" Sango rushed up to her and yelled in her ear.

"Where have you been! We've all been worried about you for the last six months." Kagome flattened her ears against her head.

"Now I feel bad for always yelling at Yoko and Inuyasha." She muttered and rubbed her ear. "As for the answer to your question I was in Makai training." She added acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We thought as much but somehow it seemed hard to believe you would do it." Miroku said as they all walked around her. "Why did you return?" He added curiously.

"Because I felt I got enough training and I got over stuff." She said calmly. Suddenly she noticed only Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Yusuke and Kurama were there.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Back at the temple." Yusuke said. "That little trick seemed new I don't remember seeing you using it before. Did you learn it in Makai?"

"Yes." Kagome stated and looked around. "Hmn…I'd better get rid of this mess…" She seemed to ponder aloud. Suddenly she put her hand in her shirt and pulled out a small pouch. She put a little bit in her hand and blew it onto the remains of the demon.

"That way it's all cleaned up and it's master can't bring it back." She said quietly. The demon slowly began fading and Kurama looked at her steadily.

"You learned a lot of new techniques in Makai." He said. She turned and looked at him. She arched an eyebrow.

"You make that sound like it's an odd thing. I've been working hard to get to the level I am at now." She stated almost mockingly.

"Yes but you must've learned the flute from someone. That tells me you had a teacher." Kurama said and she suddenly seemed to scowl.

"Not much has changed, none of you trust me." She muttered then sighed. "Oh, well. I don't really care about that anymore because I'm only here strictly on business. Once I am done with it I'll leave so don't worry your little heads about what kind of trouble is brewing up." She said almost angrily then added as an after thought. "And to answer your question Kurama, yes I guess you could say I had help with my training." Kurama winced at her little outburst.

"I didn't mean that I didn't trust you Kagome. It's just I was curious that someone would help someone else out. Normally in Makai demons only care for themselves and their families." Kurama tried to explain and Kagome snorted.

"I was just jesting. Don't get so riled Kurama. Missed you too. By the way don't even bother trying to find my trainer. They died in a fight." She said solemnly. "But it doesn't bother me so don't give me that look you guys." She added seeing the sympathetic look. "Nice seeing you guys by the way. Maybe I'll see you around." She said and began to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"Where are you goin'? You just got here." He asked and she shrugged his hand off.

"Apparently you weren't listening. I said I was only here on business so I'll just be here to finish it then I'll be leaving." She said annoyed.

"Why though? Did you just come here to help us and make us feel guilty then leave?" Sango demanded and Kagome turned around shocked and upset.

"Is that why you think I came back here? To get revenge because someone decided to tell me the truth as it is? I'm disappointed in you Sango. To be frank I was never going to come back here then there was the little business going on here…I just happened to have been passing by and you looked like you needed help with that demon. Which I am also surprised you couldn't take out such a low class demon. It was paralyzed and destroyed without me having to use a fraction of my abilities. That was all tonight was. Coincidental." She said and began walking away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped her again and she tilted her head annoyed.

"What is it this time?" She demanded.

"I don't know what your problem is or why you're angry even though you claim your not, but please just talk to us. I know something is wrong." Kagome's eyes flashed and she grabbed his arm and flung him into Yusuke.

"I have no problem except you guys just don't know when to give up. I'm leaving and that's it." She suddenly tilted her head towards Kurama. "Don't even think about following me." She stated. "Maybe we'll have another wonderful chat like this one soon. See ya." With that she continued walking away.

"What is her problem?" Yusuke demanded and Kurama's face was tight.

"It appears she is no longer grieving. She's just a little upset. I think she was intentionally avoiding us. From how she's acting she has been around for a while." Sango suddenly began walking the path Kagome left. She paused when Kurama yelled at her to stop.

"She requested that we don't follow her." Kurama said.

"She requested that you don't follow her. She just ignored me. Something isn't right and I will find out. If you don't trust me have Hiei follow." Kurama nodded and they separated.

Please Review and tell me how you like it. If you have any ideas please send them in!


	3. Confrontations and Surprises

Chapter 3. Confrontations and Surprises

LAST TIME ON Confusion Of the Heart of the Kitsune Miko

"You guys are lucky I happened to have been passing by." She said. "Long time no see, huh?" They stared at her and Sango muttered.

"K-Kagome?" The girl turned to her and stated flatly.

"Who else would it be?" She said almost disappointedly. "Forgot about me already have you?"

"What is her problem?" Yusuke demanded and Kurama's face was tight.

"It appears she is no longer grieving. She's just a little upset. I think she was intentionally avoiding us. From how she's acting she has been around for a while." Sango suddenly began walking the path Kagome left. She paused when Kurama yelled at her to stop.

"She requested that we don't follow her." Kurama said.

"She requested that you don't follow her. She just ignored me. Something isn't right and I will find out."

NOW

W/Kagome

_Why did I even bother to help them out?_ She pondered. _It's not like I would've been bothered with whatever happens to them. _She sighed. _Why do I bother trying to kid myself? I do care. That's the only reason I stepped in to help. Damnit! Now they'll be following me around every chance I get. Damn my stupid conscience. They're lucky that I still care for them despite everything that's happened. _She walked on silently for a little while and her ears and tail twitched in annoyance.

"You know if you quit following me and step out I may spare you some bruises." She called out. "Now which one is it?" She wondered mockingly, delicately sniffing the air. "Now how come I knew it would be you Sango?" She demanded twirling around watching Sango step into the area.

"Kagome…" Sango said quietly looking sad.

"Yes it's me, we've been over this already. I thought we've established that it's me already." Kagome muttered.

"Why do you act like this? Why don't you act like the Kagome we know and love?" Sango demanded getting straight to the point.

"Things change with time Sango. And unlike most people, as you know, I tend not to stay the same." Kagome said stiffly then sighed and added softly. "Sango things cannot be as they once were."

"And why not!" Sango demanded stepping forward and Kagome remained where she was staring at the ground.

"Sango things have changed. I have changed, as have you and the others. I know you did not really notice a difference in my absence so do not deny it." Kagome stated softly.

"Yes we have noticed the difference when you're gone." Sango insisted. Kagome smirked slightly.

"Oh…? Have you? In what then, has made you noticed? It certainly wasn't the battles. I used to be useless when it came to those…so what was it that made you notice I was gone? Now that your in my time you have all access to medical supplies that I used. So it isn't that. What is it? " Kagome sneered.

"All of us have noticed especially Kurama." Sango said softly. "You're the glue that holds us together. Kurama has missed you especially. He has grieved for you everyday since your disappearance. He was so happy that you returned. Yet you squashed it when you made it clear you weren't willing to stay." She stopped as Kagome snickered.

"Yeah, right." She snorted. "I'm real sure Kurama has missed me. Probably about as much as I missed him."

"Probably more so." Sango stated. "I know you missed him a lot. I saw the look in your eyes as you saw him. Then I saw your eyes consumed with pain. With the pain I know you've been burdening for such a long time. Kagome please come back and stay with us." Sango begged.

"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome said and turned her back. "I told you I'm here on business. I have no intention on staying." With that she moved quickly and was behind Sango in an instant. Sango looked around bewildered for Kagome, not seeing where she went. Kagome gently put her hands around Sango's throat and breathed in her ear.

"Your pathetic Sango." She whispered and squeezed her throat lightly. "If I were your enemy you'd be really dead by now." She felt Sango gasp softly. "I am more powerful now and I will have no problems with using my new strength against you and the silly detectives if you dare follow me again. If you follow me again Sango you will be hurt. So please do not make it have to be so. I will not guarantee your safety if you do otherwise." Kagome released Sango and began walking away.

"Why!" Sango whispered softly. Kagome didn't listen.

"All's fair in love and war. I'm sorry Sango but this is the way it will be for a little while. Goodbye." With that the winds picked up causing Sango to gasp and cover her eyes. When the winds died down she uncovered her face and looked around only to find Kagome gone.

"Kagome." She sighed and began walking away.

With Others

"Do you think Sango was successful in talking to Kagome?" Yusuke asked.

"Honestly no. Once Kagome makes up her mind she barely ever changes it." Kurama said and Inuyasha snorted.

"That's the truth. She has the strongest will out of all of us." Inuyasha snorted.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Miroku murmured.

"Nothing." Sango said as she walked in. They all looked at her surprised.

"She wouldn't listen. She's still a little…upset. She is serious about leaving after her business is through. Though I would like to know what this 'business' is." Sango stated and sat down with the rest of them. They were all at Yusuke's apartment and they were discussing Kagome. (Obviously…)

"Figures." Yusuke muttered.

"But she's so different. Nothing like the Kagome I knew." Sango said offhandedly. "It was like I was talking to a stranger. At first it was like we were old friends meeting after a few years instead of sister like friends who were separated for six months. She was so cold to me, almost as if I were an enemy instead of her friend. I could see she wanted to say yes and come back but she kept holding back until she blinded me and escaped." Sango gently rubbed her throat. "She gave me a message for all of you. 'Don't follow me or I'll kill you.' She made the message loud and clear and I believe she's serious." Sango put down her hand as if she just realized she had it up there.

"What happened Sango?" Miroku asked. "What did Kagome really do?"

"That is what she did." Sango stated looking hard at the wall.

"We can tell she did something else. What did she do to you?" Miroku asked. Sango paused and looked at all of them.

"She threatened our safety obviously." Sango said. Miroku nodded his head.

"She tried to hurt you in the process didn't she?" Sango's eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"I don't understand why. She never would've done this before. She never would've attempted to hurt me." Sango's eyes suddenly flashed with hope. "But she didn't hurt me. She had the perfect opportunity. The way she grabbed me I was basically helpless. Any moves I would've pulled could've broken my neck. She could've killed or seriously hurt me, but she didn't."

"That's not the way her mind works Sango and you know it." Kurama said softly. "The only reason she let you live is because you had to deliver the message. She gives one warning and that's it." He sighed. "I'm so stupid. I should've figured something like this would happen."

"Shit happens. She'll snap out of it. She has stuff to do and she's obviously nervous about it." Inuyasha snapped.

"Hn. The mutt is correct." Hiei stated. "She's trying to scare us off by threatening our lives. No doubt she did gain the power to kill a bunch of humans and B class demons, but I doubt she will use them."

"She's up to something but she doesn't want us involved." Yusuke wondered then he looked slightly confused. "Sango did she specifically she would be the one to kill us if we follow her?"

"No. Not really." Sango said realization dawning on her. "What she said was, 'If you follow me again Sango you will be to hurt you'. She never said she would be the one to hurt us."

"Perhaps she is warning us." Kuronue said. "She could be warning us that if we interfere her business will kill us."

"That sounds like something Kagome would do." Inuyasha said.

"What if you guys are wrong? I mean Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and I were wrong last time. What if you guys are wrong this time to?" Kuwabara asked seriously. (For once.)

"Then we'll all pay with our lives." Inuyasha stated smirking. Kuwabara gulped.

"When do you think we'll run into her again?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, whenever she wants us to see her." Kurama said.

"Anyways this Sensui guy, do you guys think he's behind all the new demons popping up all over the place?" Yusuke asked to change the topic.

"I think so." Sango said. "We should be on our guard. This guy is serious from what I can tell. He will kill us with out hesitation."

"That is true." Kuronue said twirling his pendant nonchalantly. "He should be our main concern for the time being." Inuyasha got up and they all looked at him.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Feh. Where do you think?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Kagome doesn't want us to follow her." Miroku stated seriously.

"No you idiot. I'm going outside." Inuyasha looked at Miroku as though he was an idiot. (Imagine that…)

Inuyasha's POV

_Kagome…what are you planning on doing? _Inuyasha thought sitting lazily on the ground under a tree._ This isn't like you. Come back to us please. We need you. I need you. I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't do that. I should've protected you from seeing all this pain. I should've protected you from everything that's happened. You used the Shikon no Tama to bring back what your friends desired most. Miroku wanted Sango, Yusuke wanted Keiko, the idiot wanted Shiziru, Hiei wanted Yukina and Kurama wanted his human mother. None of them wanted your family back. Instead of wishing for your family you wished for theirs to be returned. Kagome I'm sorry for what I've done in the past and so is the stupid fox. The past can't be changed. I know that, really I understand how you feel. But Kagome your like a little sister to me, please come back. We all need you. _Inuyasha stared up at the starry sky. _The sun will be up soon. Tomorrow night will be the new moon and I'll become human. _He smirked slightly and looked at his claws. _None of the detectives know my secret and I don't intend for them to find out. But they will, because I doubt Kurama's forgotten it. _His smirked left and he gazed longingly at the sky. _You always kept me company on my nights of weakness. I still feel a sadness when your not there even though its already been several new moons since your disappearance._ Suddenly Inuyasha's ear twitched and he whirled around.

"Who's there?" He growled and flexed his claws.

"You know Inuyasha, it's not exactly wise to go too far from the temple." Kagome said looking at the sky and sat next to him. She was in her human form. She was wearing black jeans and a red short sleeved shirt. Her raven hair was cascading down her back. "Why did you come to a park of all places?" She glanced at him.

"Why did you come to the park?" Inuyasha snapped back and Kagome and stared at him.

"I was here long before you. None of you are strong, you're all weak." She snapped. "I could've killed you several times before you would notice I was here. You should never let your guard down Inuyasha. Remember that's the number one rule of the feudal era."

"Kagome please why don't you come back?" Inuyasha asked looking young and vulnerable for a minute.

"Because I have stuff I need to do. I'm a very busy girl Inuyasha." Kagome said standing up.

"Then why are you in the park at this time of the morning then?" He snapped and she smiled.

"I came to give you a lesson and I gave it. So goodbye." She said and turned around.

"Kagome?" She tilted her head slightly inclining she was listening. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened, please come back. I'm sorry for being a jerk and fox boy's sorry about breaking up with you."

"I know." She stated simply. "I simply have better things to do than mend wounds of others when I'm still tending to my own. Makai taught me one thing. Look out for number one. Then you look out for others, if you wish to. After I've tended to myself than I will tend to yours. Goodbye Inuyasha. If I run into any of you again after this and you all continue bothering me I won't be as nice." She left.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha watched as she left. "Feh. See ya around than." He whispered and got up to leave and paused. "How long are ya gonna stand there Hiei?"

"Hn. As long as I please." The apparition jumped from a tree. "So the woman did learn basic fighting techniques in Makai. Those are the rules of a true fighter in Makai. Look out for yourself first. The strong will live and the weak shall die."

"She isn't like that though. She was almost like the old Kagome for a minute. She was willing to talk and I almost got her to tell me what was wrong. Damn."

"The others sent me after you." Hiei said and disappeared.

"Feh." Inuyasha said and followed.

Next Day w/ Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara

"Come on guys. Why are we even bothering checking out the park?" Kuwabara whined.

"Because both times Kagome showed herself was in the park." Kurama stated.

"So it's a possibility she's staying nearby? What if she just enjoys the park, you know all the trees and stuff? I noticed most of the demons I know have a tendency to go for trees. She could've possibly picked up the habit." Yusuke said.

"Possibly, it could all be coincidence, but I'd really like to find out." Kurama said. Suddenly they heard shouting.

"Get back here kit!" They heard and suddenly they saw a teenage kid with sandy red hair running through the forest.

"Not if you can't catch me!" He called out. He continued running and they saw he was a kitsune. He was also holding a bag.

"Give that back!" There was a huge, ugly demon (hmn…that's really descriptive isn't it?) chasing him.

"Not a chance!" The kid yelled suddenly the demon threw something at him and the kid just barely dodged.

"Hey! You almost hit me!" He said angrily.

"That was the intention brat! Now give me the potion, and I might let you live." The demon said smirking.

"Well if you wanted it that bad, I wouldn't have been able to steal it." The red kitsune smirked and his tail swished lightly. As they watched them they noticed he was about Yusuke's height and his sandy red hair was in a small ponytail, like a shorter version of Kouga's. He also had a sandy red tail, which swished in amusement at the older demon's frustration. He was lithe and had wore an outfit similar to Kurama's fighting outfit (dark tournament outfit) in green and it had green sash around the waist.

"You brat I'll kill you!" The demon lunged at the kid and he dodged quickly and whirled around only to be slightly cut by a sword.

"Hey! It's just rude to attack someone when their back is turned!" The boy yelled angrily. "Enough of this I'm not lettin' you get the potion so just give up!"

"Never!" The demon yelled and the boy sighed then dodged and yelled.

"Fox fire whip!" He was suddenly holding a whip made of fire and he slashed at the demon who screamed in pain and was a pile of ashes on the floor.

"What is it with foxes and stealing and using whips?" Yusuke muttered then he yelled at he kitsune. "Who are you?" The kid swirled around looking surprised and was preparing to fight. Then he looked at all of them and recognition sparked in his glittering green eyes.

"Oh, its you. The Spirit Detectives. Where are the others?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'oh its you'? And its none of your business where the others are." Yusuke said preparing his Spirit Gun.

"Wait, wait, wait!" The kid shook his hands in an air of surrender. "I'm not gonna fight you guys. Don't you recognize me?" He asked.

"Hn. You're the kit, Shippo." Hiei said. Everyone turned around to look at the kitsune.

"Yup." He nodded. "Knew you'd at least recognize me, Hiei." He looked around. "Hey, where's Kagome? I wanted to surprise her. That's why I came here. I figured she'd be here."

"She's not here Shippo." Kurama said.

"Why?" Shippo looked surprised.

"How did you survive?" Yusuke instead changed the subject.

"Me and Kirara managed to jump into the well, he got me cut up real bad along with Kirara but somehow we made it back to the Feudal Era. We've managed to live this long in the human world. Took us a while to find out where you guys were. Kirara went to visit Sango and the others." He paused and smirked a little bit. "That guys' potion there probably would've ended up poisoning the whole town and he left it out in the open so I just borrowed it without asking." He grew serious once again. "Don't change the subject, why isn't Kagome here? Is she okay?" He asked again with concern showing on his face.

"She's fine. She just left us, that's all." Kurama said and Shippo looked shocked.

"Kagome wouldn't do that without reason, what did you guys do?" Shippo demanded.

"She couldn't control her emotions and made a reckless wish after using up all her energy on Naraku." Hiei said.

"It nearly killed her. So Kurama told her the truth and she didn't take it well." Yusuke said. "Then she kinda left to Makai and came back a complete…eh." He looked at Shippo remembering how protective he was of her. "Not as nice." Shippo looked worried.

"But she did come back, I smelled her so I came here. I also sensed her aura." Shippo said.

"Yes this is where we saw her for the first time in six months and Inuyasha saw her here yesterday. We assume she lives nearby." Kurama said but was cut off.

"Or she just happens to enjoy walking in the park." A voice said irritably.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Hmn…should I leave off here? Who could it be now? I really considered leaving off here. And you know what?

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

V  
V  
V  
V

I won't.

"Kagome." Shippo said shocked. She froze and her eyes went to Shippo.

"Shippo…?" Her voice filled with surprise. "How?" She looked at him in shock then at the detectives. "If this is some joke detectives, I'm not enjoying it."

"Kagome it's no trick! It's me Shippo! Me n' Kirara jumped into the well, got sliced up pretty bad but we waited and looked for you guys!"

"Shippo." She whispered and her eyes shimmered for a minute, then hardened. "I'm sorry, just because he's back doesn't mean I will be." She said and glanced sadly at them. "I still have business to take care of. I'm sorry." With that she turned around.

"Kagome wait!" Shippo shouted and began running after her. She paused as he reached her. "Kagome please stop this and come back! I don't know why you're doing this but I know your hiding something." Shippo begged grabbing her arm. She smiled lightly and put a hand on his.

"Shippo you grew up." She murmured her eyes softening. "Nice to see you didn't lose your childish side to growing up. But I am sorry, I can't even tell you what my business is. I'll give you fair warning though. If you follow me, I will not be responsible for what happens. This goes to all of you. Leave. Me. Alone." She said and tried to walk away again only to have Shippo tug her arm again. She turned her head away and Shippo flew back as a blue barrier formed around her.

"Ow!" He said as he was thrown onto the ground. As he looked up they all saw her with a look of regret and she left. Much like Kikyo used to do to Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" He yelled wincing.

Please Review!

How do you guys like it so far? Do you want anything specific to happen?


	4. Talks

Chapter 4. Talks

LAST TIME

"Kagome." Shippo said shocked. She froze and her eyes went to Shippo.

"Shippo…?" Her voice filled with surprise. "How?" She looked at him in shock then at the detectives. "If this is some joke detectives, I'm not enjoying it."

"Kagome it's no trick! It's me Shippo! Me n' Kirara jumped into the well, got sliced up pretty bad but we waited and looked for you guys!"

NOW

"Ow…" Shippo groaned putting a hand to his head lightly. "You know that really hurt, just what did she get into?"

"We don't know but all we do know is that she really doesn't want us interfering with her 'business'." Yusuke said.

"So you guys better start explaining what happened." Shippo said, now standing up.

"We'll explain as soon as we get to Genkai's temple." Kurama said then looked at Shippo. "It would be better if you turned into your human form."

"No problem." Shippo said and then he was in his human form. They made note of what the kid looked like in his human form. Shippo was now wearing jeans and a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His sandy red hair was now short and his pointy ears rounded.

At Genkai's

"Start explaining." Shippo said as they got to the temple.

"We'll explain when were in the temple." Yusuke snapped.

"No." Shippo stated simply staring at them.

" 'No?' " Kurama echoed.

"No." Shippo repeated. "You said you'd explain when we'd get to the temple, now were here, start explaining."

"Fine." Yusuke snapped. "To put it simply Kurama broke up with Kagome."

"What!" Shippo said his eyes widening in surprise. "How could you do that to her? She loved you with all her heart and soul, err…well most of it anyways, I'm not too sure about Kikyo, but that's beside the point! How could you do that to her?" He raved at Kurama. Yusuke sighed and grabbed the kitsune by his shoulder and pushed him forward.

"That's why I said 'we'll explain when we're in the temple." He said and continued moving forward with Shippo in front of him.

"Hey! Alright, alright! Quit shoving me already!" He said indignantly.

"Hmn…nope cuz I just don't trust you not to attack Kurama yet." Yusuke said continuing to push Shippo forward. Shippo sighed angrily.

"If I promise I won't hurt him, will you quit shoving? Because I can walk." Shippo demanded.

"Fine." Yusuke said, giving him one final push forward. Shippo growled lightly at the unexpected shove that almost sent him hurtling to the ground. When they got inside they saw Sango happily holding Kirara.

"So I take it you were happy with our surprise visit?" Shippo asked walking in.

"Shippo!" Sango said getting up and walking over to him. "It's really you." She said and gave Shippo a hug. "Kagome would be so glad your okay."

"She was. But she's didn't seem to happy at the same time." Shippo said hugging her back.

"Wow Shippo you got really tall." Sango said stepping back. (Note Hiei is tall in this fic. Just not as tall as Kuwabara and Kurama, probably just short of Yusuke's height, but he's taller than Sango. Well…that was confusing so I hope you get the idea.) Then she seemed to notice what he said. "Wait you guys found her?" She said looking at Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei.

"More like she found us." Yusuke said. "Shortly after Shippo found us. It's weird how come when we're looking for people they always find us?" He asked.

"Hey Botan, hey Miroku." Shippo said as they walked in. Shortly Inuyasha and Kuronue walked in too. They all stared at Shippo.

"Hey Shippo." Kuronue said calmly. "It took you long enough. I'll be honest I thought you died, otherwise why else would you take so long to come back?"

"Try the well being destroyed beyond repair by Naraku?" Shippo asked. Kuronue nodded and Inuyasha 'feh'd'.

"So what else has changed since me 'n Kirara got thrown into the past?" Shippo asked. "Other than Kurama losing his mind."

"…Other than a new bad guy that's about it." Inuyasha said as they all sat around.

"What are we going to do about Kagome?" Shippo asked as they sat quietly for a few minutes.

"There's not much we can do. She made her choice and she doesn't want us to interfere with it. Just ask Sango, Kagome is doing all she can to make sure we don't interfere with whatever business she's doing. Besides at the moment it's Sensui we have to worry about." Yusuke said sitting sprawled out by the farthest wall. Inuyasha sat crossed legged against the other one. Kurama and Kuronue were leaning against another wall, while Shippo Sango and Miroku just sat around where ever.

"What did Kagome do Sango?" Shippo asked looking at the demon slayer. Sango looked away.

"Yusuke's right we shouldn't worry about that now. We have more important things to do concerning Sensui." She said softly.

"Sango he'll find out eventually. So just tell him." Miroku said. She remained quiet so Botan looked at all of them. (blush oops almost forgot about her…sry.)

"Oh for pete's sake. He'll find out sooner or later, either from us or from her for herself so I'll just tell him." She said point blank and looked at Shippo. "She warned us our safety would be threatened if we followed/interfered with her business. She gave Sango a very clear warning."

"What did she do Sango?" Shippo asked.

"Gave me a demonstration, that's all Shippo it's nothing to worry about." Sango said with Kirara mewing in her lap. "Anyways let's get back on track. What are we going to do about this Sensui guy? There isn't much we can do with the little amount of information we have."

"I'm aware of that but the toddler won't tell me anything else. Probably because he doesn't know anything else." Yusuke said irritably.

"Or he just doesn't wanna share it." Shippo said thoughtfully. They all glanced at him and he looked at them as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Aw c'mon. It wouldn't be the first time he withheld information from you guys."

"Good point." Yusuke grumbled. They all remained quiet for a little while than Inuyasha got up.

"Where are you goin'?" Yusuke asked him.

"Feh. None of your business." He snapped and left. Shippo looked outside and he sighed slightly. He shared a look with Miroku and Sango.

"Just leave him alone Yusuke." Shippo said simply. "If you don't know than it's none of your concern."

"Whuddya talkin' about?" Yusuke asked.

"And I thank Kami that Kuwabaka isn't here." Shippo said under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke demanded. Shippo smirked slightly.

"Exactly the way it sounds."

"Why you little." Kurama quietly left the room as the argument began to start up.

W/ Inuyasha

_The suns' going to set soon. _Inuyasha thought looking at his claws. _I'm already starting to feel weak._ Just then the sun began to fully set. Inuyasha felt his teeth and claws slowly shrink to down to those of a humans and he felt his ears slowly move to the side of his head and go rounded. Though he couldn't see it he knew his eyes were going from gold to more of a golden brown and his silver hair was turning black. He felt his sense dull and sighed when he knew the change was complete. He sat outside for a little while than he decided to take a walk. _As always I wonder what Kagome's doing now. _He thought and stared up at the sky. Then he looked down and stared at the ground. _You always kept your promise why didn't I keep mine? _He thought. He slowly went over what happened when he made it obvious he chose Kikyo the first time and how she always came back to him.

"I'll always stay by your side, if you let me." Kagome said staring at him intently with sad eyes. "Will you let me stay?"

_NEXT_

"I promise I'll always protect you Kagome." Inuyasha said pulling her into a hug.

Over with Remmenicense

Kagome was always willing to do anything for anyone. She even protected Koga when he was hurt. She saved me from Kaguya's arrow and from myself. She loved all her friends. She was so hurt and broken when she realized she couldn't save us when we died. She felt like she finally belonged when she learned how to fight, yet she felt so helpless when we died one by one in front of her eyes. She was so happy when we came back and yet she lost all that to Naraku once again.

Remembering what happened when they faced princess Kaguya

"I like you just the way you are. I love you as a half demon." She said shortly before Kaguya showed up. Inuyasha stared helplessly as he watched Kaguya reflect Kagome's sacred arrow and then he felt horror as Kagome looked terrified for him and jumped in front of him.

"KAGOME! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY AWAY?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's no big deal, besides your always doing the same for me." She said weakly and slid to the ground.

"_KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as she didn't respond and he couldn't detect her heart._

END OF MEMORY LANE

_I felt so horrible and helpless when I couldn't hear her heart or breathing. All I smelt was the blood from the arrow that was going to hit me. Did she feel like that when we were killed? It was horrible, she worries about all of us and yet she lost all of us at once in a single battle with Naraku. In her grief she managed to stall him for a little while. Then she ran into the fox boy again. I could tell she loved him when they came back from training. Her every movement, the way her eyes sparkled, the way she laughed and the way she moved around him made it clear she was in love with him. Then she lost him with the rest of us, breaking her heart yet again. She was so happy when we came back, then she sent Shippo to safety and Naraku sent a puppet there, causing her to believe she lost her kit yet again. And while she tried to avenge him and her family he killed Sango. And he killed the detectives loved ones, and everyone believed she was aware of what he planned to do but kept it to herself. In her pain and doubt she fled hoping that by chance Shippo and Kirara was alive. When she found his blood and not him she feared the worst and Naraku, hoping to murder her in her grief, came to fight her and lost. She made a wish on the Shikon. _He stopped when he realized he was by the small pond in the park, and he sat down on the bench there. He was dressed in the odd clothes that were from this time. He wore jeans and tennis shoes, and a short sleeved white shirt and a brown jacket. _Despite how much I know she wanted her family back, she wished for their families and loved ones to be returned to them. My wish was for her to stay with us, and she didn't. But she did. _He thought suddenly. _She's here isn't she? _Suddenly he turned around when someone walked by.

"Kagome?" He asked and she whirled around a little surprised and she smiled lightly.

"I guess you finally caught me off guard Inuyasha." She said and moved to sit by him.

"Your preoccupied." He stated and stared at her worriedly.

"Yes I am. But don't concern yourself. I'm glad you're all right. It's the new moon Inuyasha. You should be with the others." Kagome chided lightly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said and he hugged her. Kagome made a sound of surprise.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered when he hugged her tighter.

"This is the Kagome I missed. Why do you keep closing yourself off. We need you Kagome. Please come back with me. Shippo came back for you. You were his goal for the last hundred years. You're the only reason he's here now."

"I know Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I cannot stay here." She slowly made him let her go. "Please go back to Genkai's temple Inuyasha, it's not safe tonight." She sat and stared at the water's rippling surface. She glanced at Inuyasha's unmoving form. "What are you waiting for Inuyasha? Please leave."

"Why?"

"Because I actually want to enjoy my walk in the park for a change." She retorted.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He stared at her hard and she sighed.

"I will tell you all my business in good time, but for now just go." He slowly got up.

"I'm only doing this because you always helped me when I needed to be alone. Next time I won't leave." He said and she giggled lightly and smiled at him.

"I'll count on it." She replied. He slowly left and thought. _Kagome, are you finally coming back? Is my deepest desire coming true?_

With Kagome

_Finally, some peace and quiet. _She thought and gazed across the black water. She hunched over slightly and looked at the water silently. _Why was I so nice to him? I have things to do. _She looked at the starlit sky and shut her eyes sighing quietly. _Why did I warn him? _Suddenly someone sat next to her. Her eyes shot open and she glared at the person next to her.

"Kurama." She said softly. "What do you want?"

"Kagome, your very distracted tonight. What's going on?" He asked softly. "You appear so preoccupied that you weren't aware of Inuyasha being here or me being here. That isn't like you. Shippo misses you. I miss you and so do the others."

"What is going on is none of your business, how long have you been here?" She asked softly once again staring at the starlit sky.

"Long enough to know your mellow enough not to kill me." He joked lightly and saw her crack a small smile.

"I never wanted to kill you, though Kikyo was another story. Put me through quite a strain keeping her in control until our souls finally got along well enough to merge." She said.

"Why won't you come back?" Kurama asked after they were silent for a little while. Kagome looked away.

"You will find out soon." She said. "Soon my business shall be made known to you Kurama considering what I've been working on is all set up." She got up and stretched, Kurama got up too.

"Kagome…I still love you." He said quietly.

"Do you?" She asked with her back to him.

"Kagome I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have done it. I loved you then and I loved you now. I don't know why I did what I did, I was scared and you didn't seem to care." Kurama tried to explain. Kagome whirled around as he tried to touch her shoulder.

"Did it ever occur to you I was keeping it all inside because you were scared. I didn't want anyone to see how much of a wreck I was. I didn't realize how close to death I was, honestly. If I did I probably would've waited to make the wish. Also I wasn't sure if Naraku was still alive." She hissed out. "All of you act as if I didn't care about any of you. If any of you really knew me you'd know that I didn't want any of that to happen." Kurama looked shocked. And she continued. "I never wanted to learn how power hungry people are. Humans and demons alike. We're no different from anybody else. The only difference is, is that Naraku and all the others admitted to wanting power, while we all just wish we had it. Inuyasha for example was obvious to me and I know that others noticed it to. You wanted more power too so don't lie, even Yusuke and the others and even I want more power." She stopped when Kurama pulled her into a hug. She remained still against his chest.

"Kagome I know everyone wants power, and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from what you have seen. I'm sorry that you lost the people you've cared about, but they are back and they are trying to help you fix your wounds and you won't let us." Kurama whispered in her hair.

"It can't be that way. I'm sorry, you made that choice for me remember?" Kagome whispered. Kurama winced as he remembered his words.

"You won't talk to me or even look me in the eye anymore. Maybe it's time if we just don't…talk…to each other for a while." He walked out and Kagome whirled around and tried to call out his name. Tears clouded her vision as she clenched her fist.

"Kagome I'm so so sorry." He whispered into her hair and held her tighter. "Please forgive me." He asked.

"I honestly don't know. Give me time and give yourself time as well." She said and gently lifted his arms off of her.

"Forgive me but I am not yet ready for this." She said and turned around.

"Why are you running away?" He asked and she didn't pause as she answered.

"Because you forced me away."

"Kagome wait." He said and went after her.

"No Kurama, you must wait." She snapped. "You wanted a break and your getting one." He stopped following her as she began running away.

"Kagome." He said her name softly. "I'm sorry."

NORMAL POV

He slowly began to walk back towards the temple and met up with Inuyasha, who was sitting outside staring up at the stars. His gaze quickly turned to Kurama.

"Hey." He said. Kurama sighed and began to walk past him.

"I take it you talked to her?" Inuyasha said. Kurama muttered a soft yes. "I take it that it didn't go well did it?"

"No it didn't." Kurama replied shortly. He continued to walk away.

"Hey, fox." Kurama paused slightly. Inuyasha turned his head to look at him. "Quit worrying she'll come back sooner or later." Kurama nodded slightly and continued to the temple.

PLEASE REVIEW

Dedicated to my school buddy Asia **Kuramasgal: **HEY! Dodges Asia's sharp shiny objects I thought I asked that no one throw sharp pointy objects at me? I thought you were my buddy Asia. Trembles mumbles I'll never have you watch my back again grumbles trembles please don't hurt me or I'll sick the 5 year olds on you. glares at other people Non murderous objects are okay to throw at me but I don't like sharp pointy or sharp and shiny objects thrown at me. My brothers tired of me using him as a shield. He said something about being tired of being taken to the hospital for stitches and running out of ice for the bruises…so please don't throw sharp things at me. Its making me think that someone really wants to hurt me.

**Kagome** somebody wants to hurt you alright. growls and flexes her claws

**Me**: trembles and backs away

**Kagome:** advances forward until Kurama grabs her.

**Kurama**: if you kill her she won't be able to continue.

**Kagome**: growls your lucky you're the authress of this story. Your making me sad and sound like a bitch sniffles

**Kurama**: Aw…now look what you've done sends Kuramasgal evil glare shh…it's okay Kagome. Shh…I still love you.

**Me**: Backs away into another area.

Anyways thanks for the reviews! Plz keep on reviewing and send me ideas if you want anything specific to happen such as this:

Sango/Miroku

Sango/Hiei

And should I throw Sesshomaru in here sometime?

Please send me your votes and reviews!


	5. Identities Unveiled

Chapter 5. Identities Unveiled

LAST TIME

"Kagome…I still love you." He said quietly.

"Do you?" She asked with her back to him.

"Kagome I'm sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have done it. I loved you then and I loved you now. I don't know why I did what I did, I was scared and you didn't seem to care." Kurama tried to explain. Kagome whirled around as he tried to touch her shoulder.

"Did it ever occur to you I was keeping it all inside because you were scared. I didn't want anyone to see how much of a wreck I was. I didn't realize how close to death I was, honestly. If I did I probably would've waited to make the wish. Also I wasn't sure if Naraku was still alive." She hissed out. "All of you act as if I didn't care about any of you. If any of you really knew me you'd know that I didn't want any of that to happen." Kurama looked shocked.

"Kagome I know everyone wants power, and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from what you have seen. I'm sorry that you lost the people you've cared about, but they are back and they are trying to help you fix your wounds and you won't let us." Kurama whispered in her hair.

"It can't be that way. I'm sorry, you made that choice for me remember?" Kagome whispered. Kurama winced as he remembered his words.

"_You won't talk to me or even look me in the eye anymore. Maybe it's time if we just don't…talk…to each other for a while." He walked out and Kagome whirled around and tried to call out his name. Tears clouded her vision as she clenched her fist. _

"Kagome I'm so so sorry." He whispered into her hair and held her tighter. "Please forgive me." He asked.

"I honestly don't know. Give me time and give yourself time as well." She said and gently lifted his arms off of her.

"Forgive me but I am not yet ready for this." She said and turned around.

"Why are you running away?" He asked and she didn't pause as she answered.

"Because you forced me away."

"Kagome wait." He said and went after her.

"No Kurama, you must wait." She snapped. "You wanted a break and your getting one." He stopped following her as she began running away.

"Kagome." He said her name softly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, fox." Kurama paused slightly. Inuyasha turned his head to look at him. "Quit worrying she'll come back sooner or later." Kurama nodded slightly and continued to the temple.

NOW ONTO CHAPTER 5!

As they went into the temple Hiei and Yusuke were outside. Yusuke looked at Inuyasha shocked.

"You have a human form?" He demanded shocked.

"Feh." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha is a half demon and therefore has a time of vulnerability. In his case his is on the night of the new moon." Yusuke looked at him slightly confused, and at that point the others were also outside. Kurama sighed and continued.

"Meaning that he turns human without a choice. He has no demon powers he is completely mortal." With that the others that didn't know his secret looked at him.

"You guys seriously didn't figure out that's why I always left on the night of the new moon?" Inuyasha sneered.

"No we've noticed, we just haven't cared why you left because you are capable of protecting yourself." Genkai stated.

"Great now even more people know my little secret." Inuyasha grumbled.

"But isn't that a good thing, Inuyasha?" Botan asked. "That only means you have more friends." With that those from the Inuyasha group looked down cast. She looked at them worriedly and sweat dropped. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked apologetically

"No, Kagome used to tell him that all the time. It's not your fault." Kurama replied. Suddenly there was an explosion

"Look out!" Yusuke said pushing Botan out of the way. For a moment everything was concealed in a veil of smoke.

"Is everyone alright?" Kurama called out as the haze began to clear.

"Everyone over here is!" Yusuke said. "But what the hell was that!"

"I don't know." Kurama said getting his whip ready. "We have to get Botan and Inuyasha out of here."

"No problem I'll get out of here with Botan." Inuyasha replied. "C'mon!" He yelled grabbing Botan's arm and they began running in the opposite direction of the explosion.

"Now that they're out of here let's find out what the hell that was." Yusuke said getting into a fighting stance along with Genkai. Hiei stood next to Kuronue who pulled out his scythe like weapon, Sango readied her Hiraikotsu and Kirara growled transforming into her bigger form next to her while Miroku held his staff. They didn't have to change their outfits because Sango was wearing comfortable jeans and a tight black t-shirt and her hair was in a ponytail. Miroku was wearing a loose purple shirt and black jeans. (Damn…I keep forgetting to add what they're wearing. Forgive me because I've been a little out of it lately I'm working the best I can. Gomen.) Shippo changed back into his true form and he brought out a leaf. He held it between his hands and shut his eyes.

"Transform." He simply said and suddenly the leaf was consumed with fire and turned into a sword. The others glanced at him in surprise and he just shrugged.

"Come out." Kurama said holding his whip tightly.

"Why? That'll take out the joy in the surprise attack." A feminine voice called out and they saw Black Rose step out. Her eyes glittered in amusement and the rest of her face was covered in a half mask. Basically she looked the same way she did the last time they met. (Sry I felt lazy.)

"Black Rose." Kurama said softly. She tilted her head in his direction almost innocently

"Yup that's my name." She said. "So please don't wear it out. Black Angel helped me choose it."

"Who's Black Angel?" Yusuke demanded reading his hands for the Spirit Gun.

"Tut, tut tut." She said shaking a finger. "Patience dear Yusuke, you'll find out in due time. If I don't kill you first that is."

"Is it wise to fight so many by yourself. Wasn't it your friend who said it was unfair for you to fight against all of us? And that was only four of us against three, now there's seven of us against just you?" The girl looked at him.

"I asked the same thing and Black Angel said that I was the only one needed to bring all of you down." She said softly.

"Then I guess we should get the party started." Yusuke said cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, lets." She said and for once the amusement was gone in her eyes and they saw a grim knowledge in place of the amusement, but they only saw it for a split second before it was replaced with a cold mask that would make Sesshomaru himself tremble. "Are you prepared to die?" She said and got ready.

"Are you?" Yusuke said and he fired his spirit gun. "SPIRIT GUN!" She dodged his spirit gun and appeared behind him.

"Is that all you can do?" She asked and hit him square in the back. He gasped and was flung into the house.

"Let's see how you fare against this. SPIRIT WAVE!" Genkai shouted attacking her from behind.

"Nani!" She yelled as Gankai punched her full force with assistance from the Spirit Wave. Black Rose yelled as she was flung into a tree.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her weapon and it also nailed Black Rose.

"Ow." Black Rose said grabbing the side of her head. "That hurt. I guess you're stronger than Black Angel said. I thought as much but no…" She muttered the last part and suddenly lunged at Genkai. "Let's see how you fair against this. Wave of Purity!" She yelled. Suddenly she was struck in the back. "Ugh." She grunted as she released the blast at Genkai, which rendered the older woman unconscious along with Sango who stood next to her. Miroku attempted to throw sutras at her.

"A barrier!" He yelled as they burned before they could hit her.

"Enough of this interference." She said and pulled out a rose. "Rose Whip!" She flicked her wrist and it hit Miroku across the chest. He soon flung into the wall and he didn't get up. She got up and she looked shocked as Kuronue flung his scythe into her back. Black Roses' eyes widened in shock.

"There are still four of us left." Kurama said.

"Soon to be none." She said as she stood up. Her blood dripped to the ground. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you conceal yourself wench?" He asked. Kurama also looked at her. Her blood has no scent.

"Yes isn't it polite to know your opponents?" He asked. She snorted.

"Because if you knew me you probably wouldn't give me your all." She lunged and knocked Kuronue aside and flicked her wrist casually and he was soon trapped under an invisible weight.

"What is this?" He gasped trying to move.

"Then there were three." She said softly and then her eyes narrowed. "Hold on where's Hi?" She cut off as she felt the sword fling through her back. "Ngh." She said and her eyes widened as Shippo appeared in front of her with his fiery sword. Just before he could stab her she shut her eyes and the two boys were flung away from her both rendered unconscious by the blast. When the smoke cleared around her, she was panting. "And now there's one." Her eyes flickered around all around her aware of every sound and movement. "Where could he be hiding?" She muttered her eyes narrowing.

"Why do you fight us?" Kurama asked and she whirled around still surrounded by the smoke.

"Revenge." She stated simply lashing out at where she heard his voice, missing. "Why do you hold back?" She demanded lashing out with her whip again. Her blood continued to drip to the ground. She gasped as she saw the whip lash through her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she felt something whip by her face. _No…_She mentally moaned as she felt the mask fall away. _ Not again. _ She slowly fell to her knees. The smoke faded and Kurama stood next to Hiei. They gasped as they saw who was in the smoke. Black Rose stood her outfit had many long gashes in it. She slowly stood up again and they saw a trickle of blood dripping from her nose and lip. Across her pale right cheek was a nasty gash and blood dribbled down it, turning her once porcelain cheek crimson. She stood as straight as she could despite the wounds and blood dripped from her wounds and her eyes were filled with shock as she put a hand to her abdomen. She lifted it away and laughed softly and looked straight at them.

"So now you know who I am." She said and gazed at Shippo and looked at them.

"Kagome." Kurama whispered softly and looked shocked at his whip and at her. Suddenly his whip transformed back into a bloodied rose and he ran towards her as she dangerously wavered. She blinked and smirked. He hesitated when he saw her action.

"Now you see why I concealed my scent. You of all people should've figured out it was me. Considering you're the only brains your group has." She said standing straight again. At that point Shippo woke up and the others groggily got up. Shippo looked around and his gaze settled on her. He froze.

"Kagome…" He said and her hardened eyes filled with sorrow. She looked away from him and her face was once again in a cold mask.

"Sorry but I don't have time to be arrested. Next time I won't go so easy." She said harshly and jumped up. "KIKARI!" She yelled and they saw something suddenly jump up and she landed on it's back.

"Hiei follow her!" He said and began running and Hiei was gone.

"What the hell?" Yusuke said as he stood still. "I thought she was on our side."

"Kagome…" Sango whispered and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "How could you…?" She whispered fiercely

"Kagome." Shippo softly whispered, his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Sango's eyes narrowed and she grabbed her Hiraikotsu.

"Kirara!" She shouted and Kirara roared and took off as Sango jumped on her back. _Why Kagome? Why? Wasn't what we went through enough?_ Sango thought as tears gathered in her eyes. She blinked them back and soon saw Kagome. She screamed as she saw her once sister like friend plunging to the ground, and she made no move to stop herself. Sango realized she was too far away to save her friend from the fall.

"KAGOME!" Sango shrieked helplessly her eyes widening in fear and shock.

W/ KUR/KAG/HIEI

"KAGOME!" Kurama yelled, as he seemed to catch up to her. She and the giant animal were on the ground and she merely glanced at him.

"Damnnit don't you ever give up?" She demanded and she urged the giant animal forward. Kurama glanced as he realized it was very much like Kirara only it was a fox and a not a neko.

"Kagome please stop and talk to us." He said and she just looked at him and stated evenly

"There's nothing to talk about." With that she pulled out a seed and she looked at him.

"This is your last chance quit following me." Kurama gave her an unwavering glare. She sighed and pain filled her eyes.

"I warned you all to stay out of my business. I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice." With that she threw the seed at him. He gasped as it grew into a giant plant.

"I'm sure you need no introduction to the Ojigi, Kurama." She said and she patted Kikari. "Let's go Kikari."

"You can't even stay to watch your dirty work?" A cold voice said when she was in the air. She gasped as she felt a sword slice at her and gave her what would be a fatal wound to a human, but she wasn't human.

"Ngh!" She grunted and looked around for her quick opponent.

"Unlike the others I will show you no mercy. You chose to work against the wrong people." She saw the faint after image of Hiei as he flitted to slice her again. She grunted and grabbed his sword by the blade as he went to stab her again.

"Damn it!" He said shocked.

"For your information I wasn't given a choice." She said softly and flung him back with a small blast of her Miko powers. She gasped and her eyes widened as she felt something penetrate her back and go through her abdomen. Kikari roared in pain as something struck her.

"Ngh…not again." She whimpered as Kurama's whip retracted she glanced down and saw him glaring up at her, a look of regret and sorrow covering his features. Kagome looked shocked and she knew she was going to fall as Kikari fell from the sky. She gazed at Kurama and for a spit second it was like it was before they broke up. Friends, love. She looked at him and her eyes held a deep understanding. He gazed up at her his anger turning to shock and fear, Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"Gomen." She whispered knowing they couldn't hear her. Kurama's eyes widened when he realized what had been done.

"No." He whispered, realizing what was happening. Kagome flew from the fox's back and as she fell tears fell from her eyes and slowly shadows covered her face as her eyes closed. She felt her breathing slow and become labored.

"KAGOME!" She heard someone shriek, and darkness totally consumed her.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!

THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I really appreciate knowing what you think! I really appreciate all the help and ideas your all giving me! Do you guys want me to continue? If you do please send me ur reviews and votes!

**Kagome**: and u make me sound bitchy **ME**: Bite me its almost two in the freaking morning, give me a break **Kagome**: Wuteveh….mumbles but ur always bitchy…

**ME**: Clenches fist and counts to ten

Please vote on the pairings I seriously want to know so I know how to continue.

San/Hiei- 4

**_Kuramasgal_: Um….yeah….Archangel1900…I think I get the point but…scribbles on paper I can only count that once I think…one sec…checking with friends whispers friend shakes head**

**_Kuramasgal_: but…but…Friend shakes head no arguing. ME: But…but…grumbles oh fine….grumbles meanie…friend clonks Kuramasgal on the head ow…**

**Friend**: Sorry She had waaayyy too much caffeine and she's smart enough to be writing this at 1:50 am. yawns

San/Mir- 1

**New pairings**

Mir/Botan-

Sesshy/Kur/Kag- 1 (some1 wanted to throw that in there)

Inu/Kag-

Inu/Botan-

Yus/Kei-

Yus/Botan-

Kuw/Yukina-

Mir/Shiz-

Kuw/Botan-

Inu/Kik (If there's votes to bring her back somehow)-

EVENTS TO OCCUR

Sesshy joining the story- 2

**NEW**

Kikyo coming back-

unlike most I'm nice enough to want to know about how you guys feel about lemons

**Lemons** ((u guys can probably guess between who) anyways… I seriously need to know this 'cause I'm considerin' lemons and I really need to know how you people feel about it. Whateveh the vote I don't care…it don't hurt my feelings, just wanting to know how to make the story curve)-


	6. Findings

San/Hiei- 7

San/Mir- 2

Mir/Botan-0

Mir/Shiz-1

Inu/Botan-1

Yus/Kei-2

Yus/Botan-0

Kuw/Yukina-0

Kuw/Botan-1

Inu/Kik-0

Sesshy joining the story- 10

Kikyo coming back- ½ (someone was iffy so I put that down)

Lemons- 8 

**No Lemons-**1 (still need your votes for the lemons, PLZ!)

Chapter 6. Findings

LAST TIME

"Enough of this interference." She said and pulled out a rose. "Rose Whip!" She flicked her wrist and it hit Miroku across the chest. He soon flung into the wall and he didn't get up. She got up and she looked shocked as Kuronue flung his scythe into her back. Black Roses' eyes widened in shock.

"There are still four of us left." Kurama said.

"Soon to be none." She said as she stood up. Her blood dripped to the ground. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you conceal yourself wench?" He asked. Kurama also looked at her. Her blood has no scent.

"Yes isn't it polite to know your opponents?" He asked. She snorted.

"Because if you knew me you probably wouldn't give me your all." She lunged and knocked Kuronue aside and flicked her wrist casually and he was soon trapped under an invisible weight.

"What is this?" He gasped trying to move.

"Why do you fight us?" Kurama asked and she whirled around still surrounded by the smoke.

"Revenge." She stated simply lashing out at where she heard his voice, missing.   
"So now you know who I am." She said and gazed at Shippo and looked at them.

"Kagome." Kurama whispered softly and looked shocked at his whip and at her.

"Ngh…not again." She whimpered as Kurama's whip retracted she glanced down and saw him glaring up at her, a look of regret and sorrow covering his features. Kagome looked shocked and she knew she was going to fall as Kikari fell from the sky.

"Gomen." She whispered knowing they couldn't hear her. Kurama's eyes widened when he realized what had been done.

"No." He whispered. Kagome flew from the fox's back and as she fell tears fell from her eyes and slowly shadows covered her face as her eyes closed. She felt her breathing slow and become labored.

"KAGOME!" She heard someone shriek, and darkness totally consumed her.

NOW

"NO!" Sango shrieked as she saw her friend plunging to the ground. "C'mon on Kirara!" She urged the neko demon forward and they flew as fast as they could but Sango's face was filled with dread, sadness and a knowing. _She…won't allow herself be saved. Even a demon with those wounds from the height she was at, would surly die from that fall. She could save herself…but…she's allowing this to happen. Kurama, Hiei…how could you do this! She needed to be saved not executed! _ Tears flew freely down her cheeks when it finally registered that what she was doing was in vain.

"Kagome…" She whispered brokenly and sobbed when her friend left her view.

"Kagome!" She urged Kirara forward and down towards the plant ridden ground. "C'mon Kirara, if we find her in time we can save her." As she reached the ground she saw what she didn't expect. Hiei and Kurama were there as well. She landed on the ground hard and she drew her sword. She instantly lunged at Kurama.

"KURAMA!" She yelled and he turned in surprise.

"Ngh." He grunted as she threw her entire weight on him and instantly had her sword to his throat.

"You condemned her to death!" She screamed at him. "You attacked her when it was clear she wasn't willing to kill us! Now she's as good as dead!" She put pressure on the blade drawing blood before she was grabbed from behind. "Let go of me!" She said clearly, struggling.

"I will not allow you to attack Kurama. She was no friend and I doubt she ever was." Hiei said shortly. "She threw a death plant at him in attempts to kill him. She attacked us." Sango froze her face held one of disbelief and never ending confusion.

"KAGOME!" A voice shouted. They all looked in direction of the voice.

"Inuyasha." Sango whispered then turned to Kirara. "Let's go!" Kirara roared and they took off to where they heard Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called as she came upon him.

"WHERE IS KAGOME! I SAW HER FALL WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled desperately shaking Sango. She turned her face and saw Botan standing there, looking shell shocked.

"I-I don't know…I couldn't reach her. She…I don't think she wanted to be saved." Sango whispered. "I don't know where she fell."

"Fox!" Inuyasha snapped. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Kurama and Hiei stepped into view.

"I-" Inuyasha cut Kurama off.

"Why did you kill her! She didn't kill you!" Inuyasha snarled and the sun began rising and the effects of the new moon began to wear off.

"No, but she tried, you stupid mutt. She sent the Ojigi on him, with the intent to kill him." Hiei said.

"She warned us! She warned us all along but we were just too stupid to listen!" Inuyasha yelled. "She gave us so many clues as to what was going on with her but no one listened." He muttered. Sango gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"If she had truly intended on killing anyone don't you think you'd be dead?" Botan asked. They all looked at her. "Kurama if she truly intended to gain revenge with your death, or even felt she had to kill you don't you think she would've done it? I know from watching you at the dark tournament that you can't escape the Ojigi unless it's really weak or it isn't intended to kill the opponent."

"Your right…I- I didn't realize that until the last minute." Kurama whispered. Sango trembled in suppressed rage.

"It didn't even occur to you? Not at all? She loved us as we care for her! She wouldn't kill us unless we intended to kill her. Inuyasha's right she gave us all the right clues but we didn't see them until it was too late…now she's…" Sango broke off her eyes watering.

"If I hadn't done what I would've done she would've continued to attack until Hiei were dead." Kurama defended himself. Sango's face suddenly went calm and blank.

"Kirara!" She suddenly said. (Wow she's demanding a lot of Kirara today…) She jumped onto the demons' back and urged the feline towards Genkai's temple. Inuyasha glared at Kurama and Hiei.

"If she dies you'll wish you've never been born." He growled softly and ran after Sango.

"I'm going to look for her. She can still be alive." Kurama murmured running deeper into the wooded area. Hiei hned and followed.

_Kagome please be okay. I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen. All I wanted was for us to be together. I never should've hurt you with my words. And now, I've intentionally given you a fatal wound, again. Only this time I believe I was your executioner. Inuyasha was right…you did try to warn us. If you had intended to kill me with the Ojigi I would've been killed almost in the first five minutes, but all it seemed to do was block me and wound me…it acted as though it were just a blocker. Kagome please, please forgive me. _Kurama thought.

"Kagome!" He gasped as he caught the scent of her blood. _I can sense her energy. It's weak but it's there…oh, no! It's fading too rapidly. If it keeps up she will die! _He ran into a clearing and saw two men by her. One he recognized from the robbery on Renkai and the other he had no clue who it was. All that mattered to him was that they were messing with Kagome.

"Get away form her!" He growled pulling out a rose and he shifted into his demon form.

"Now, now. Let's not get testy hmn…?" The stranger said softly and continued to inspect Kagome's wounds. "You've caused her great harm…I'm not sure she'll make it now. After all those times you've broken her and now you tried to kill her when she did everything in her power to spare your lives." He gently turned Kagome's face. Tear tracks could be seen through the blood and dirt on her cheeks. Kurama gasped as he noticed the crimson pool circling the three people, and how it was slowly spreading wider.

"Hmn, Black Rose couldn't take them then Black Angel?" Sniper asked. "Then do you wish for me to do what she could not?"

"So your Black Angel?" Yusuke said stepping out behind Kurama and Hiei. His face went from mockery to blank when he saw the broken form of Kagome behind them.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you but now I'll be attending to Black Rose's injuries. If I don't she will die."

"Kagome." Kurama said shortly. Black Angel's eyes flickered toward Kurama. "Her name's Kagome and she's coming with us." He said advancing forward his eyes cold and menacing. "Now hand her over." He looked shocked when they heard Kagome moan and a light consumed her. As a reflex the detectives took a defensive position and covered their eyes. When the light cleared and in Kagome's place was a bloodied up silver Kitsune with three tails. (about the size of Youko Kurama's kitsune form only a little bit smaller.) Black Angel smiled slightly.

"I must attend to the wounds that you keep creating Kurama. For right now her body is doing everything it can to save her and help conserve her energy. We still have great need of her and her abilities." He said and then looked at Yusuke. "I'll be seeing you around Yusuke." With that a black hole appeared behind them.

"No, Kagome!" Kurama gasped and lunged after them only to land on grass. "No…" He moaned grasping the grass in his fist. "What have I done?" _I've lost the woman I loved once more. And this time she may die and it's by my hand. I'm so sorry Kagome._

They all slowly walked back to the temple, which still had blood and holes in it. The others looked at him expectantly and saw the looks on their faces. Sango held Kirara in her arms and sat against the wall. Miroku was still sitting where they left him as was Shippo. Kuronue was getting up from where Kagome pinned him. He had a grim look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked. "Sango and Inuyasha wouldn't tell us. So tell us."

"He sentenced her to death." Sango said bitterly standing up and walked inside. Kurama hung his head in shame.

"What does she mean?" Shippo demanded coming forward. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Where is she?" He demanded harshly. Kurama shook his head.

"They got to her first. I'm sorry."

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Inuyasha yelled. "You basically told her 'Hey you spared me so now I'm going to kill you!'"

"What!" Shippo said shocked and turned to face Kurama once more. "What did you do to her? Is she okay?" Genkai came out of her temple just then, and Miroku slowly stood up, wincing from the wounds.

"Her energy is fading." Genkai said softly. "I doubt she can live, I sensed that she transformed to conserve energy. It will not help her and you know it. She is most likely going to die."

"Now that she's so weak we can still detect her energy, but it's almost as if they aren't aware she's doing it…" Miroku murmured.

"Damn it, if only Murota were here, we could've figured out what they had planned and were thinking." Yusuke mumbled. (Okay I know it probably doesn't fit in with the time period thing, but hey they met the other psychics already.)

"I doubt even he could penetrate her mind." Miroku said. "Like Kurama we know only what she wants us to."

"But if we can still sense her energy can't we follow it?" Shippo asked. "I mean it could lead us to them."

"Yes, it could." Kurama murmured. And Yusuke smirked.

"Then let's go and give her a visit." He said. Him, Kurama, Hiei, Inuyasha, Shippo and Sango got together.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Sango asked. "How do we know she isn't already dead?"

"Because no one can copy a foxes energy when they're in their true form, unless, of course, it's Yangisiwa. But I doubt he can mimic an animals body, especially a demons." Kurama said.

"Then she is dying, isn't she?" Shippo whispered. "Her energy signal keeps getting weaker and weaker."

"I know." Kurama stated simply.

"Then let's go find her!" Yusuke said and they all took off to where they sensed Kagome.

W/ Kagome in Hideout

Black Angel gazed at the weak state Kagome was in. Every time someone would go near her she would snap her eyes open and they'd be red and she'd try to attack them. He chuckled lightly when she almost bit off his hand when he tried to help move her. They had her wounds cleaned and bandaged, but her energy was still fading.

"Is she goin' to be alright?" Game Master asked walking up to him.

"It is honestly hard to say. Her life energy is fading, as are her demon and miko energies as well, as they struggle to save her. The wounds she obtained are indeed gruesome ones." Black Angel stood up from looking at her. "I have managed to help maintain and stop the bleeding, but I believe there are internal injuries as well." Sniper held a stone between his fingers.

"They're coming." He stated calmly. "Do you want me to take care of them?"

"No, we'll simply give them what they desire." Black Angel stood up.

"But, Mr. Sensui, didn't they attempt to murder her enough?" Game Master panicked. Sensui smirked.

"Don't worry Game Master, I believe they won't hurt her anymore. After all she spared them." With that he began to walk away. "Come, it is not yet time for you two to face off against them."

Just as the three of them left, Yusuke, Inuyasha, Sango, Hiei and Kurama came in.

W/ Yus, Inu, San, Hiei Kurama as they enter the hide out

"So do you think this is where she's been stayin'?" Yusuke asked as they walked in. They were in a small apartment, with a large window and a view over the ocean by the beach.

"Yes, I can detect her scent, along with three more. They're gone now, and she remains here somewhere." Kurama tensed. "I can barely sense her anymore. Hiei, can you?"

"Hn, she's still in here somewhere." Hiei stated and they looked around.

"It would be wise if some of us were to stay outside in case the other three return." Kurama added almost as an after thought.

"Fine, Inuyasha, Hiei and I will stay outside then." He said dragging a sputtering Inuyasha and Hiei was already gone.

"This rooms' locked, most likely she's in here." Shippo muttered while fiddling with a door for a minute. He smirked triumphantly when he heard the lock click, and he grasped the handle. He lost his smirk when he saw what was inside. "Kagome!" He gasped out. The others came there immediately.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked questioningly slowly advancing, as she got close she saw that her wounds were bandaged and she was weak, even in her kitsune form. As she reached a hand out to gently touch her, her eyes snapped open, bright red, snarling.

"Ma!" Shippo said weakly and also tried to get close to her. "It's me, Shippo." She stood up weakly, snarling softly. Sango tried to get closer but stopped when Kurama put a warning hand on her shoulder.

"As I have told Yusuke before, it isn't advised to try and advance on a kitsune when it is in such a weak state. It will attack and possibly kill you, and then it will die from using so much energy. Understand?" Kurama said and Shippo looked slightly confused so Kurama added to him. "There is still much more for you to learn, Shippo." The other two backed off and Kurama remained close to the snarling Kagome.

"Kagome…" He said calmly and she continued snarling and bristling. Slowly he held out a hand and blew it gently. Rose petals surrounded the room and Kagome slowly relaxed but her eyes remained red and she continued to stand. Kurama shut his eyes in concentration for a minute. He opened them and slowly held out a hand. "Kagome, please relax…I'm trying to help you. We all are." She snarled softly baring her delicate yet deadly fangs at him. He seemed to be concentrating hard for a minute and growled softly in reply. Slowly he placed a hand on her head, she struggled and tried to jump but he swiftly held her down and gave one swift growl. Suddenly she stopped moving and he released her, she laid down panting and looked at Kurama with red eyes blazing.

"Kagome please let us help you, I am so sorry for what I did, but let me help you. Please." He said his eyes showing sadness. Slowly the red faced from her eyes leaving blue eyes that were once so vibrant and full of life, now dim and slightly broken. She gazed at him sadly and weakly and whined a little and shut her eyes, breathing hard. He gently lifted up her frail form and began jogging out with the others behind him.

"How did you do that?" Shippo asked curiously watching his adoptive mother lay limply in Kurama's arms sleeping calmly.

"I released a calming scent, indicating that I meant no harm. She instinctively relaxed allowing me to care for her."

Later Genkai's with the others

"What are we going to do about her?" Yusuke asked as they watched Genkai and Yukina treating Kagome the best they could in her fox form.

"Nothing except wait. Yangisiwa is coming over with Kido (He's the psychic with the power over shadows right?) and Kiatou are coming over soon to help figure what is true." Genkai said and she and Yukina stood up from her side and they all walked outside.

"What will happen when those psychics arrive?" Shippo demanded.

"You'll see." Genkai said. "Cause there here."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Long time no see." They all greeted as they walked up.

"You called us here saying that we were needed. What are we needed for?" Kaitou asked.

"We need help with the true thoughts of a certain kitsune." Genkai said.

KAGOME'S POV

_I'm so weak…what happened. _I thought slowly trying to figure out what's happening. _Oh yeah…they all tried to kill me…apparently they didn't notice that I warned them and saved them…I made them aware of what was happening. Kurama…did you despise me that much…as to kill me. Heh. I guess this is how Kikyo always felt with Inuyasha. I'm in my kitsune form…ngh…kuso…I'm so weak…if I concentrate hard enough I can transform back and get Kikari and then get out of here, and then we can hide form Sensui's group and the detectives. _I snapped my eyes opened and growled when I felt something touch me. In an instant I was in my demon form and in front of me stood a human who now remarkably looked like me.

"Who are you?" I snarled and I looked around. _Kuso! The detectives…this is not where I wanted to be…why didn't they leave me? Why does that fool look like me and why do they bring school nerds here? _I concentrated and I felt slightly shocked. _Psychics!_

"Tech. Unfortunately I understand what you are planning to do and it won't work." I said softly. "I will not allow this sick sense of trickery." I lunged towards the boy who turned into my double and I was flung back by a shield.

"Your in my territory now." A nerdy kid with glasses said, I recognized him. He was from Suichi's school…Kaitou I think his name was…the other two I did not know.

"What!" I snapped.

"No violence is allowed here." He simply stated. "And should you utter the word or letters H, O, and T together at all you shall lose your soul." I glared at him and was tempted to laugh.

"Then I shall simply gently knock you down and gently squeeze the breath out of you." I breathed dangerously. I slowly moved to get up when suddenly I couldn't move. I felt my eyes widen.

"What…?" I gasped and my eyes flickered towards the blonde kid who was currently on my shadow.

"Sorry, this is just a precaution." Kurama said his eyes filling with sadness. I narrowed my eyes at him. But deep inside I felt a deep sadness. _Why couldn't you let me die? I told you what I could…what was safe._

"Yangisiwa is capable of not only taking on your appearance but your memories and knowledge as well." Genkai said and I felt my gaze fall over the boy who now looked at me. _And the other boy must hold people still if he touches their shadows._

"Yangisiwa, what does she know?" Genkai said, I felt a deep pain in my body and I knew I was still in critical condition. I shouldn't be stressing my body like this. I saw the others standing away on the other side of the room. I could feel a deep hatred and longing. Hatred that they're doing this and a longing that it would be over with.

"Apparently that Black Angel guy is Sensui." Yangisiwa said.

"Yes, we've figured that out, but why is she here? What are they planning to do?" Genkai snapped.

"They are planning to open the tunnel to Makai. We already know there were seven others but you already took care of Doctor." Yangisiwa thought some more. "She was here to save you." They all looked at me and I felt a sense of relief and I knew what I must do.

"I know…I must not…" I panted slightly, "Ever utter the word…" I was cut off as a hand placed itself over my lips I glared at the person who silenced me. _I cannot let them endanger themselves anymore than necessary. _I glared at Kurama and he stared at me sadly.

"Don't do it Kagome." He said flatly. "You mustn't. We finally got you back, why do you pretend to be so cruel? When indeed you are protecting us." I stared at him and thought, _You'll never understand…this is the way it is…you never trusted me and I doubt you ever will. It must end before they come. _I quickly bit down on his hand and he let go with a yelp of surprise. "Ho-" I was cut off as there was a slight explosion.

"DAMNIT!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hello Black Rose." A calm voice said and I felt dread and I saw the boy that made up the 'no violence' territory unconscious.

"You're here to kill me no doubt." I muttered sending a weak flare of energy to get the other boy off my shadow. I shakily stood up.

"I withdrew from the damn alliance a long time ago…I refused to kill them." I said softly. "So Sniper…come on…send me my death sentence. It is after all what is done when we fail Sensui. I know of what you did to Sea Man. I will tell them where it is…even if you kill me." I glanced.

"They have Kuwabara. I was a distraction!" I shouted desperately. "Save him! Go! They're at-" Suddenly I gasped as I felt a tug in my chest as something shot through me. _A rock or something…I lived through all of this only to be killed by a little rock? _I thought amusedly.

Kuramas POV

"Kagome!" I gasped as I saw her gasp her eyes suddenly went blank and she pitched forward. I saw blood leak around a new wound in her chest. I quickly caught her and sent a death glare to Sniper.

"I have done what I was ordered to do, now onto Sea Man." He said and left quickly.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Tell me how you like it and please continue voting!


	7. Talking and Close to Death

Chapter 7. Talking and Close to Death

:Last Time:

_Kagome please be okay. I'm so sorry, I never wanted any of this to happen. All I wanted was for us to be together. I never should've hurt you with my words. And now, I've intentionally given you a fatal wound, again. Only this time I believe I was your executioner. Inuyasha was right…you did try to warn us. If you had intended to kill me with the Ojigi I would've been killed almost in the first five minutes, but all it seemed to do was block me and wound me…it acted as though it were just a blocker. Kagome please, please forgive me. _Kurama thought. "What have I done?" _I've lost the woman I loved once more. And this time she may die and it's by my hand. I'm so sorry Kagome._

_Why couldn't you let me die? I told you what I could…what was safe._ _I cannot let them endanger themselves anymore than necessary. _I glared at Kurama and he stared at me sadly.

"Don't do it Kagome." He said flatly. "You mustn't. We finally got you back, why do you pretend to be so cruel? When indeed you are protecting us."

_You'll never understand…this is the way it is…you never trusted me and I doubt you ever will. It must end before they come._

"They have Kuwabara. I was a distraction!" I shouted desperately. "Save him! Go! They're at-" Suddenly I gasped as I felt a tug in my chest as something shot through me.

_A rock or something…I lived through all of this only to be killed by a little rock?_

:NOW:

Kurama's POV

"Kagome!" I gasped as I saw her gasp her eyes suddenly went blank and she pitched forward. I saw blood leak around a new wound in her chest. I quickly caught her and sent a death glare to Sniper.

"I have done what I was ordered to do, now onto Sea Man." He said and left quickly.

"Kagome!" I gasped. She leaned heavily against me.

"Now…you know…" She whispered. "Like Sea Man…I have betrayed them…"

"Kagome…what are you talking about?" She smiled weakly.

"Sea Man will tell you where they are…he sees all of you as heroes now." She winced and clutched at her chest. "Do any of you…have a cloth or something?" Blood dripped through her fingers. I suddenly realized why she asked.

"Yusuke go get some sort of cloth, quickly. If we do not stop the bleeding she will bleed out." I watched as she was using the last of her energies once more to try and save herself. She was now back in her human form and she was breathing heavily trying to stop the blood flow.

"Sure, right on it." He said seriously running to get a towel.

"Take your time." She muttered weakly. "No hurries." She was struggling to keep her eyes open and every so often they would begin to close. Yusuke returned with the cloth and I held it to her chest to help try and control the bleeding. When they closed this time it took a longer time to open them. I shook her gently.

"Kagome, you have to stay awake." I said softly and she groaned opening her eyes weakly.

"Hn?" She mumbled.

"C'mon stay awake alright?" I asked softly and she nodded wincing.

"You can claw me, stab me, curse me, and eat me. But I'll be damned if I'm goin' out because I got hit with a stupid stone." She mumbled. Yusuke laughed slightly.

"That's what I said when I was going to be eaten by cannibalistic fish." He said and she smiled slightly.

"Why are you trying to help me?" She asked suddenly her eyes holding a questioning look. She looked so innocent just then that I couldn't help thinking of the way it was in the past when she began training with Kuronue and me and she would be embarrassed for asking so many questions. I heard Yusuke leave the room and join the others outside.

"Because I love you." I said softly in her ear. Her face was solemn and she turned her head slightly.

"Do you?" She mumbled. "My energies are so low…I can barely keep my eyes open…the only reason I didn't die last time was for you…because I believed you'd always be there…I should've known better than to trust my heart. After all every time I do, it only gets broken." My heart ached.

"Kagome, I've been sorry for that rash decision ever since I said it. It was stupid, all I could ever think about was you and I still do."

"Yet…" She whispered slowly. "You attempt to kill me when all I was doing was helping prepare you?"

"What?" I asked confused, _what is she talking about?_

"I never wanted to kill any of you…I trained with Sesshy in Makai for a while then left…and ran into Sensui. He showed me that video, Chapter Black I think it was called…and all I could think when I watched it, was I was right. Everything in it showed that everyone is willing to destroy anything and everything for power." She paused and I was worried, what was she talking about. "I joined them…the book I stole was not that of Spirit World…it was just a random book I spelled to look like one. After I was told to keep all of you busy while they took Kuwabara and Sniper went to kill Sea Man, I had enough. I wanted to help you, not destroy you. I don't think they got Kuwabara yet. I've been helping keep you on your toes. I've been sending demons your way to get all of you stronger, then the time came where I was told to fight you. I used all my strength fighting you, you all genuinely beat me." She smiled. "Congratulations." A look of pain crossed her face slightly and she gasped.

"Kagome, gomen. For everything that I've helped put you through." I said and she weakly smiled.

"Don't worry about it you stupid, selfish fox." She muttered and she whispered. "Sango was right, I still love you…despite how much my mind tells me to stop before I get hurt once more, my heart longs for us to be together again…like it was before that last battle. Just us, you, Kuronue and I." I held her head on my lap lightly and I pushed the cloth closer to her chest when I smelt and saw more blood.

"Kagome…" I murmured and realized suddenly. _She's rambling, I don't even think she even realizes that she's saying these things…does she? She lost too much blood, she's using every last ounce of energy to tell me these things. She…she just said she loved me still. Even after everything that I did, she still has room in her heart for me._

"Kagome," I whispered, " We can all still be together, all of us. Remember the promise we made to each other before the battle in the feudal era with Naraku?" She thought and nodded slightly.

"Mm-hmn."

FLASHBACK

"Whatchya wanna talk about Yoko?" Kagome said as they walked by the moonlit lake.

"Kagome…you know I-I…" Yoko failed to finish his sentence and Kagome looked at him curiously and blushed slightly and grasped the rose pendant he gave her.

"Yeah, come on Yoko…you can tell me anything." She encouraged smiling gently.

"You know I love you right?" She looked surprised and her pale cheeks flushed. She remained silent and Yoko quickly took that as rejection.

"Sorry, I'll just-" He said and turned to go.

"I love you to!" She blurted out suddenly. He froze and slowly turned around and saw her standing there. Wind blew around them gently, causing her tied up hair to blow carelessly around her face, and her clothes rustled in the breeze. She had her bangs covering her eyes and he saw she was bright red, which was obvious to him due to his youkai sight.

"Kagome…" He said and he hugged her. "Do you want to be my mate?" He asked softly in her ear. She gasped.

"But the final battle is coming up." She whispered softly. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you." She paused.

"So what?" Yoko whispered. "Should we both survive that battle would you do it?"

"Hai." She whispered and hugged him. "Yes Yoko Kurama I will be your mate." They hugged each other tightly. Slowly she tilted her head upwards and he gently pressed his lips against hers and she responded.

End of Flashback (Sorry to all you little perverts but I need votes to get into that stuff because I refuse to do it if there are a lot of viewers who either cannot read that stuff or don't stand it. I have no problem with it personally I'm just a strong believer in giving a choice for those of you who care about that stuff.)

I watched Kagome who smiled lightly. "How could I ever forget?" She asked and looked at me with that familiar mischievous smile. "You, thief, stole my heart and have yet to return it."

"And you have stolen mine." I whispered and held her head in my lap. She laughed softly and I quirked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" She stopped laughing.

"Despite everything I've done in my power to make you hate me, you still claim to care for me…do you lie to keep me with Renkai? Or do you genuinely wish for me to remain by your side?" I stared at her shocked. _She truly thought that I was using her all this time? You wished that to be true…so it would ease the pain of what you were doing. You forced yourself to believe that and now you question it. I don't know if you'll remember this conversation after your body comes out of shock, but I will tell you the truth._

"Kagome I want you to stay with me. I love you…I still hold my proposition from the feudal era..." I said leaving my point hanging.

"You…still expect me to say that I forgive you and everything will be okay?" She said, raising her weak voice slightly she moved to sit up and I pushed her back down.

"Kagome stop you'll reopen your wounds." I said quickly. "I don't care." She muttered.

"I've noticed." I said unthinkingly. She froze and her eyes narrowed and she remained still.

"Those words…" She murmured clenching her eyes shut. I looked at her concerned.

"Kagome…?" She remained completely oblivious to me.

:FLASHBACK in Kag's POV:

I sat up again and tried to hide my pain.

"Kagome stop you'll reopen your wounds." Kurama said and stared at me. I glared at him and sat up wincing.

"I don't care." I muttered and glared at the wall.

"So I've noticed." Kurama said suddenly harshly. "You almost died." He added softly. "You were reckless. You would've died if Inuyasha hadn't decided to go after Naraku after finding his putrid scent." Kurama stated.

"I know." I also stated.

"Do you care?" Kurama demanded looking at her. I remained silent and I turned my eyes down cast. "Fine then if that's the way you want to be with me then so be it." Kurama stood up and put his back to me. "You won't talk to me or even look me in the eye anymore. Maybe it's time if we just don't…talk…to each other for a while." He walked out and I whirled around and tried to call out his name.

:END OF FLASHBACK:

"I do care." She whispered harshly clenching her fist tightly. "I'm aware I almost died alright?" I tried to calm her down realizing that she wasn't even aware of what was going on.

"Kagome, shh, shh. Please calm down it's alright."

"No." She shook her head. "You all…I just couldn't stand to see you all in that much pain so I made the wish. I know I was reckless, I know if it wasn't for Inuyasha's stubbornness I would be dead." She paused almost as if the conversation was still going on and I paused. _To her that conversation is still going on. She still believes that we're having that conversation. But she never said these things last time…because I didn't give her the chance to! This is what she was thinking. _I cut out of my thoughts swiftly as she continued.

"I do care! I only distance myself for your safety." She mumbled. "No! Please don't leave me again." She sobbed. "Kurama please I…please." She sobbed harder and I held her close.

"Shh, shh. I'm here, it's going to be alright soon. I'm so, so sorry." I said holding her tightly but not too tightly. "Gomen." I whispered into her raven hair and I slowly got up to leave and stopped as her hand suddenly clenched my shirt.

"Kagome." I whispered and ceased all movement.

"…Kur-ama." She said weakly. "I'm so sorry, sorry for being stupid and reckless…sorry for not thinking of any of you when I made the choices I did. Gomen. Of course I'll keep my promise, thief of my heart. After all, I know that thieves don't tend to return what they steal." Suddenly her grip weakened and her eyes grew dull and she suddenly shut her eyes.

"Kagome?" I said, shaking her shoulder. Then I realized that she just fell asleep. _She agreed to be my mate, she…did all she did to try and make me hate her, in hopes that will release her heart from my grasp. After all this time and all the pain she's been through, she still loves me. _I gazed at her sleeping face and caressed it. _She looks even more beautiful when she's sleeping. Her face that held such conflict is now finally easing her mind. _My hand gently ran down a cut on her cheek, I quickly took my hand away, _one of the many cuts I gave her._ I put my hand down swiftly and moved her head to her pillow. I stood up and suddenly felt a weak grip on my hand. I swiftly turned around.

"Kagome?" I said softly and she tried to sit up once more. I quickly pushed her down.

"You're leaving again?" She asked and I saw her eyes were glazed over.

"No Kagome, I'm still going to be here. I just need to talk to Genkai for a little while. Now sleep. I can tell you haven't been sleeping, and even youkai can't go too long without sleep. Shippo will come by soon. He missed you and wishes to see you, you don't want to look ill in front of him." I looked at her, and felt sad for using her common weakness against her, a mother's love for her kit. She looked sad. "You know how protective he is of you and I know you don't want to worry him. So rest so you have strength later." I gently kissed her hand and placed it by her squeezing it slightly. "I'll be back in a little while." She sighed softly and shut her eyes again.

"You're right as always…" I smiled when I realized how fatigued she really was. I stood up and gently put her hand down, she breathed evenly and her heart rate was calm and even. She was asleep. _Kagome, _I thought, _you've done everything to make your heart stop longing for me…you've done everything to make the pain you've felt stop. I will repair the damage I've done. Gomen Kagome, I love you so much._

Outside

"How do you think that girls' doing?" Yangisiwa asked.

"She's weak and still in critical condition, but I believe she'll make it." Genkai said and asked straight to the point. "What else did her memories tell you?" Yangisiwa paled slightly.

"Man, it was horrible what one of those other psychics does. He's called Gourmet and he _eats _other psychics to absorb their power. He ate Murota." He shuddered slightly. "She was there, but she didn't enjoy it, I could sense her repulsion and fear. I don't know what but it was like she was repressing something. Something had her terrified, and it felt as if even she didn't know what it was."

"That is strange." Genkai said softly and Kurama walked outside.

"Yes, the heart does many great and terrible things to a person." He said softly.

"Hey." Yusuke said. "Kuwabara is fine but Sea Man wasn't so lucky. He got cut up pretty bad. But I was goin' to move them out of my apartment for a few days. Wanna come?"

"Sure, we need to move them quickly though. According to Kagome, both she and Sea Man left Sensui's aid, and now he's doing everything he can to kill the two of them and obtain Kuwabara."

"Speaking of that girl, who is she? She seems important to you guys." Kido asked. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha looked away.

"She's Kagome, a friend of the past. She left us a few months ago and now, I believe, she's finally come home." Sango said looking at Kurama. He looked away.

"Yes I believe you're correct. But that is only if she survives. She's lost a lot of blood and she is now in her human form."

"But I thought that when a demon is in a critical condition and extremely weak they revert back to their true demon form." Sango asked.

"Not all the time. Kagome's demon energy was used in her fight with us. None of that energy she used was miko. She's been using every last ounce of that to heal herself." Kurama said. "She was explained it to me and at first I had no idea what she was telling me because I wasn't sure it was delirium."

"So you're basically tell us that her chances of dying increased?"

"Yes." He stated simply and the three psychics looked confused.

"Care to explain to us what's going on?" Kaitou asked.

"They're planning on opening a doorway to demon world, and that's all I got from that girl, Kagome." Yangisiwa said.

"Yes, and that appears to be the only thing they wish to do. Yangisiwa could you tell us how many other psychics there are left now?" Kurama asked. He nodded.

"No problem, one's dead another left as did Kagome. There's three left along with another demon and Sensui himself. So there are a grand total of five." Yusuke grinned at the other fighters.

"There's enough for us to share a good fight." He said grinning. Shippo stared at him and stated simply.

"Sometimes I wonder about your level of stupidity." Yusuke shot him a glare.

"Watch it!"

"No, violence doesn't solve everything Yusuke, Kagome taught me that." Shippo said grimly. "Those two are a perfect example." He pointed to Kido and Kaitou. "They can make you basically powerless and you'd be out of commission because you feel the only way you can win is violence. Those three psychics are supposed to be pretty strong and we don't even know what they're capable of."

"Tch. They can't be all that I mean Kuwabara beat one of 'em. How tough can it be?" Yusuke said.

"Apparently you forgot about your little fight with Doctor already?" Genkai said and Yusuke went grim and quiet. "Thought so."

"How do we know what they can do? I mean Yangisiwa didn't get a chance to see that much and Kagome is unconscious." Sango asked.

"They're names." Miroku said simply. The others froze and Inuyasha smirked, as did Kuronue and Yusuke.

"Yes, it's just that simple." Kurama said slowly. "They're nicknames are based solely on their abilities."

"Let's get goin' we don't want to find out how desperate they are to get Kuwabara and kill Sea Man." Yusuke said walking away with Shippo, Inuyasha and Kurama behind him. Sango looked at Genkai worriedly.

"Is Kurama correct? What are the chances for Kagome's survival?" Genkai looked at her and there was a sad look in her eyes.

"Not good, not like last time. She at had a visible chance then, but not this time. This time the possibility of her dying is great."

"But Kurama-"

"Doesn't see what's right in front of him." Genkai interrupted. "All we are doing is prolonging her death. She gave all she had to prepare all of you, and Kurama doesn't see that he and Hiei gave her fatal wounds. As did Sniper." Sango had tears in her eyes.

"Then she will die?"

"It's a nine out of ten possibility. But she's a lot like Yusuke from what I can tell, survival wise. She loves all of you too much to want to let go, but I doubt that her body will give her will the choice it wants." Sango nodded and went inside. She slowly went to sit by her friends' side. She gasped. _Kagome, your so pale…_She gently ran her hand through Kagome's hair. She stared at the red cut that stood out vividly on her cheek.

"Ngh…Kurama?" Kagome asked weakly.

"No Kagome. It's me, Sango. Kurama left to get Kuwabara and Sea Man to a safer area."

"Oh." Kagome said softly. "I'm sorry for the stuff I put you guys through, but I had to prepare you…for him." She grasped Sango's hand hard. "You have to understand he is not like Naraku. He's stronger, he truly believes what he is doing is for the good of the world. And that belief makes him stronger." She smiled weakly. "I'm not sure I have enough strength left this time…"

"Kagome?" Sango asked and Kagome appeared to snap back to reality.

"Kurama doesn't admit it yet does he?" She asked and Sango did not pretend to not understand she gently squeezed Kagome's hand and shook her head.

"No, he doesn't admit that you will probably die." Kagome gave a mischievous smile and gently hit Sango's arm.

"Why the long face? You really think I'm gonna have on my tombstone 'here lies Kagome, she died by a rock'? I don't think so Sango." She gave a weak laugh and sobered up a little bit. "I love that stupid fox, why am I so stupid? I'm probably just being played like the fool I am." She whispered softly.

"He's not." Sango said suddenly. Kagome looked at her retreating friend.

"Nani?"

"He loves you a lot, so live for him. Despite what he's done he needs you more than anybody." Kagome gave a small smile.

"I need him too." She looked at Sango confused, watching her change into her exterminator's outfit. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try and find the ones who tricked you." Sango replied stiffly and quickly tied her katana to her waist. Kagome tried to get up as Sango left.

"No, SANGO!" Kagome yelled wincing, grabbing her stomach and chest. "Don't go, they'll kill you…please don't go." Kagome sat up blinking at the waves of pain and fatigue she felt. She began standing slowly when she saw a black and silver kitsune quietly walk in.

"Kikari." Kagome whispered and Kikari purred softly in reply as Kagome pet her. "Do you wanna help me find and stop Sango?" Kikari quickly turned into her big form. She was completely black except for her paws and tip of her tail and ears, which were silver. "Arigato, Kikari." She stood up and went to a pile of clothes that were bloodied up. Her thieving outfit. She quickly put it on and tied her hair up in the careless ponytail. "Let's go." She walked outside with Kikari, looking around for the others.

"And where do you think your going?" She spun around at the voice and saw Kuronue. She kept a calm face, even though she felt strained.

"Saving Sango." She said simply. Kuronue fiddled with his pendant.

"From?"

"Her stupidity." Kagome turned away from him.

"What do you mean?" Kuronue asked stepping closer to her.

"She's hunting them down expecting to fight." She looked down. "They'll kill her, I won't let anyone I care about die, not again." Kuronue put a hand on her shoulder and Kikari growled, and he ignored her.

"You will not go." He stated simply turning her around. "You can barely stand, and I really don't want Kurama murdering me because you and Sango are so willing to commit suicide." Her eyes narrowed.

"Let me go." She said quietly.

"No." He said and looked behind her. "You can knock me and the others out, but what do you expect to gain? You can barely stand right now and you expect to fight and save Sango?"

"Kagome you shouldn't be up and about." Yukina said quietly coming up from behind Kuronue. She gently grabbed Kagome's arm. "Please Kagome, you have to rest and get well." Kagome pulled away violently and winced grabbing her stomach and she put a hand to her chest.

"I will not let Sango die, not like that." She said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"You don't have a choice. Not this time." Miroku said and he gently held a sutra and it flew towards the exit, creating a barrier.

"Miroku…" Kagome growled her eyes flashing.

"Do not worry about Sango, if she has truly gone to fight Sensui she'll run into the others first." Kuronue assured. Kagome still had a scowl on her face then she looked surprised.

"Kagome?" Kuronue said.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Miroku asked and they both moved closer to her.

"Oh." She said simply and she slowly crumpled to the ground, Kikari caught her swiftly.

"Kagome!" They both ran over to inspect her, she was whiter than snow and they could see blood seeping through her shirt.

"Get Genkai, now." Kuronue said sharply quickly grabbing Kagome.

"C'mon don't die on us now Kagome, Kurama will personally have us both go to Renkai just to drag you back." He said softly gently getting Kikari to take her inside and place her gently on her bed. He placed a hand on her head. He frowned. "Your so cold…c'mon don't die on us Kagome." Genkai walked swiftly into the room with Yukina and Miroku behind her.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"She tried to go after Sango." Kuronue replied.

"Okay boys get out of here now." Genkai said sharply and they both nodded seriously. Once they were gone Genkai and Yukina gently took off Kagome's shirt.

"Damn, it's worse than I thought, the bleeding won't stop. Where's Kurama when you need him? There are some special herbs that can stop the bleeding and heal some of the injuries, but by the time we find him she might be gone." Yukina looked puzzled as they wrapped her wounds.

"Master Genkai why don't you try your special technique and heal her?" Genkai sighed.

"Because she's too injured for that, the strain of it may only kill her faster. Her wounds may heal but it won't replace the blood she's lost. We need to get Kurama, because I do not possess the herbs needed for her."

"Then I'll find a way to get to him." Yukina said and got up. She walked outside and saw Kikari sitting by the door. She turned her head when she heard Yukina in an almost questioning manner. Yukina giggled.

"Hello there, you must be Kikari, helping Kagome to cause trouble I see." Kikari turned into her small form and walked up next to Yukina and purred slightly. Yukina smiled. "Your not as vicious as you lead people to believe, are you?" She yipped and shut her eyes as Yukina pet her ears and purred contentedly. She looked at the kitsune demon in her lap and suddenly came up with an idea.

"You understand me don't you?" Kikari nodded and Yukina continued. "Please, can you find Kurama and bring him here immediately? Otherwise Kagome could die." She stood up as Kikari stood up and went into her larger form as a brilliant blue flame engulfed her. She looked steadily at Yukina.

"Thank you." Yukina said as the demon flew off in search of Kurama.

Meanwhile with Kuronue and Miroku

"Wow I didn't think you had any self restraint." Kuronue said. Miroku grinned and acted wounded.

"I do to. How could you say such a thing? You wound me with your lack of trust." Miroku stated and Kuronue sighed.

"It was because the old woman probably would've murdered you wasn't it?" Miroku sweat dropped slightly. Kuronue sighed. "I thought as much." He hit Miroku over the side of the head.

"OW! Hey! What was that for? I didn't do anything." Miroku yelled.

"That was for being a perverted monk." Kuronue muttered.

PLEASE REVIEW

Does anyone know the psychics names? The ones that work for Sensui? I had them then I totally forgot them! sigh just when I got my brain back…then I get hit upside the head and lose it!

Thanks for giving me your votes I'm gonna hold the pairings up for two more chapters and please continue voting for them and I'll keep the lemon vote up for as long as necessary. I really appreciate your opinions and giving your votes.

**Kuramasgal** trembles and stares fearfully at Kirin Kage the Shadow girl …..uh…sorry! Trembles Please don't hurt me!

**Kuramasgal to Kjinuyasha **U'm sry about ur brother, I hope he's doing well! And I totally agree with you on the politic stuff!

Please can all of you continue voting? This is definitely a Kurama/Kagome fic! That pairing is assured, but wut about Sango, I really need her pairing up for next chapter, her vote ends this chapter!

San/Hiei- 8

San/Mir- 3

Mir/Botan-0

Mir/Shiz-2

Inu/Botan-2

Yus/Kei-3

Kuw/Yukina-1

Kuw/Botan-1

Sesshy joining the story- 13

**Lemons**- 13

**No Lemons-**1 (still need your votes for the lemons, PLZ!)


	8. Mates to Be?

Chapter 8. Mate to Be?

_She agreed to be my mate, she…did all she did to try and make me hate her, in hopes that will release her heart from my grasp. After all this time and all the pain she's been through, she still loves me. _Kurama thought.

"I'm going to try and find the ones who tricked you." Sango replied stiffly and quickly tied her katana to her waist. Kagome tried to get up as Sango left.

"No, SANGO!" Kagome yelled wincing, grabbing her stomach and chest. "Don't go, they'll kill you…please don't go."

"Kagome!" Kuronue and Miroku ran over to inspect her, she was whiter than snow and they could see blood seeping through her shirt.

"Get Genkai, now." Kuronue said sharply quickly grabbing Kagome.

"C'mon don't die on us now Kagome, Kurama will personally have us both go to Renkai just to drag you back." He said softly gently getting Kikari to take her inside and place her gently on her bed. He placed a hand on her head. He frowned. "Your so cold…c'mon don't die on us Kagome." Genkai walked swiftly into the room with Yukina and Miroku behind her.

"Why don't you use your special technique?"

"Because she's too injured for that, the strain of my technique may only kill her faster. Her wounds may heal but it won't replace the blood she's lost. We need to get Kurama, because I do not possess the herbs needed for her."

"Then I'll find a way to get to him." Yukina said and got up.

"You understand me don't you?" Kikari nodded and Yukina continued. "Please, can you find Kurama and bring him here immediately? Otherwise Kagome could die."

NOW

"So now where are we going? To Genkai's Temple?" Kuwabara asked as and the others began walking. Yusuke shrugged.

"Probably." Yusuke sighed suddenly he tensed and looked up. "What the-? Hey what the hell is that?" They all prepared to fight as the dark creature flew towards them. "It has demonic energy, but why is it coming here? I honestly don't feel like fighting right now."

"You're joking?" Kuwabara asked looking at Yusuke in shock. They prepared to fight as it landed. Blue flame engulfed it and they saw a small black and silver kitsune.

"That's Kikari." Kurama said looking surprised.

"Who?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.

"Hn. Kagome's demon helper, much like Kirara is to Sango." Hiei said looking at them like they were idiots. Suddenly Kikari looked right at them and ran up to them. They all tensed, but she ignored them and ran right up to Kurama. She bit his clothes and began pulling at him.

"What is it? What do you want?" Kurama asked. "You must calm down." He put a hand on the kitsune's head and she only pulled harder, growling. Finally she just seemed to have it and transformed into her bigger form. Kurama pulled back slightly in surprise and shouted as she crawled under him, flinging him onto her back. She quickly jumped into the air.

"HEY!" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't worry about it. It appears that kitsunes are rather fond of Kagome. Whatever that demon wants with Kurama, it has to involve Kagome." Hiei said. Kuwabara looked confused.

"What just happened?" Yusuke hit him upside the head. "Baka."

With Kurama

"Kikari, is something wrong with Kagome?" Kikari roared a reply and Kurama realized that was her way of saying yes while flying. "Can you go faster?" In reply Kikari began to increase her speed and the blue flame around them increased. When they arrived at Genkai's temple, they all were outside except Genkai. He quickly got off Kikari who transformed into her smaller size and walked off somewhere.

"Is Kagome alright?" He demanded running up to them. Kuronue turned his head away and Miroku bowed his head. He turned towards Yukina, her eyes were filled with unshed tears, but he could tell she was crying. "What happened?" He asked more softly. Yukina's eyes shimmered even more.

"We didn't realize the extent of her injuries until not to long ago. She has internal bleeding, this whole time while we were taking care of the outer wounds we were oblivious to the internal ones." Kuronue said. "We realized it when I found her out here and she collapsed."

"What?" Kurama looked surprised. "Why was she out here?" Kuronue looked at him serenely.

"Sango took off, and Kagome was trying to stop her." Kurama looked worried.

"We can't help Sango, but there's a possibility that you can help Kagome." Yukina said. "That's why I tried to send Kikari after you. Genkai said you could create some special herbs that could help her stop Kagome's bleeding." Yukina said quietly.

"Yes, I can." Kurama said and quickly walked inside. He gasped when he saw Kagome. Blood had soaked through the sheets and her life force was barley detectable. Genkai looked up.

"Good you're here, now we have a slight chance of saving your girlfriend here." Genkai stood up and went over to him. "I trust you know what herb I'll need?"

"Hai, give me a second." He pulled out a seed and concentrated. Soon in its place was a violet herb with spread out leaves. "Here." He handed it over to Genkai, he observed her as she quickly began mixing it with other herbs. He realized what she was doing immediately.

"I didn't realize that humans still remember those methods." He said softly. The last time he saw it was at Kaede's when Sango got a nasty gash from a demon that attacked her from behind.

"Yes, I may be old but my memory isn't fading as of yet." Genkai muttered and turned around.

"Are you going to stay here?" She demanded and Kurama stared at her surprised.

"Yes." He said simply and Genkai shrugged.

"Good, take off her shirt, and remove the bandages." Kurama stood there, shock naked on his face. Genkai looked at him.

"Don't stand around there like an idiot, do it." She gazed at him steadily. "You need to do it so I can apply the healing herbs to stop her bleeding. Her internal bleeding is starting to stop but I'll make her take a healing herb for that." Kurama nodded and Genkai quickly turned back to finish preparing the herbal mix. He gulped quietly. _Thank Kami-sama that Hiei and Kuronue aren't here, they'd never let me forget this…neither would Yusuke or Kuwabara for that matter. Note to self make sure those two never, ever, find out about this. _He thought and quickly took off her shirt. He almost gasped at the many partially healed and unbandaged wounds there were. As he slowly began removing the bandages he flushed slightly but looked worriedly at the amount of blood still coming from the wound in her chest. He looked away respectfully and Genkai came up holding the herbs.

"Okay hold her still, we both know this will cause her some pain." She gently applied the herbal medicine and Kagome moaned, flinching slightly as Genkai rubbed into her wounds. When she finished she rewrapped them and had Kurama put her shirt on.

"All right, now we can do is wait and see." Kurama glanced at her and understood. Kagome had lost a lot of blood, just because the wounds were healed didn't mean the blood was replenished. There was still a high possibility she could die. He looked at Genkai as she left the room leaving him and Kagome alone. _I could give her my blood…but that would initiate the mating ritual. I won't do it without her permission…but she's not capable of giving it…is she? _Kurama gently shook her shoulder, "Kagome please wake up." He murmured. Kagome groaned and slowly opened her eyes a crack. He smiled despite how weak she was her eyes were still vibrant and held her fiery spirit. She smiled weakly.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Kagome…you've lost a lot of blood. We've healed your other wounds but your still in critical condition because of the blood loss." He said quickly she gave a slight nod and he continued. "You might die, but…I can help you by sharing my blood with you. But that will initiate the mating ritual. I won't do it without your permission. Do you wish for me to help you by doing so?" Kagome gazed at him weakly, solemnly. Contemplating of what she could do. She gave him a small smile.

"Well why not? I promised you I'd be your mate anyways, right?" She said and then asked seriously. "But that's not the real question, my question is do _you_ want it?" Kurama looked at her and nodded. She smiled again and he kissed her.

"Are you sure about this, if I do it, it cannot be undone." She nodded and he got up to retrieve the sharp knife Genkai used to cut the herbs. He cleaned it off quickly and returned to Kagome. He glanced at her as he made a small cut in his wrist. He quickly made a small cut in her wrist and she winced slightly, quickly he tied their wrists together. He kissed her lightly.

"I love you, Kagome." She smiled and grabbed his free hand and squeezed it lightly, he felt strength returning to her.

"Ai shiteru." After a few minutes he untied the fabric that bound their wrists and he kissed her again.

"I have to go for a minute, the others are here." He stood up and he flexed his wrist, grimacing slightly as he walked out of the room.

"Now what were you up to?" Yusuke asked smirking.

"None of your concern." Kurama replied stiffly and Kuronue chuckled and Miroku opened his mouth.

"Say what I know your going to say, and you'll find yourself in a coma." Kurama threatened and Miroku shut his mouth still grinning.

"Where's the demon slayer?" Hiei asked and Kurama grimaced.

"Exactly what we have to worry about. Apparently she went out after Sensui, and Kagome tried to stop her, causing even more stress on her body." Kurama said quietly.

"Hn. I'll get her." Hiei said and the next thing they knew he was gone. Kurama gave a knowing smile. Yusuke smirked widely and Kuwabara looked confused.

"What? What's going on?"

"Looks like out little Hiei has a little crush." Yusuke laughed. Kurama and Kuronue laughed as well. Kurama quietly walked inside and sat by Kagome's side. She opened her eyes. He noted color was quickly returning to her skin and her breathing was becoming more even and less ragged.

"What's so funny?" She asked. She smiled, as he appeared to look surprised. "All of you laugh real loud and your eyes still hold traces of amusement."

"Hiei just went off to get Sango." Kagome also smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Ah…so he's just realizing how much he likes Sango? They were always at each others throats, I bet they'll end up together someday. Sango, despite how annoyed she gets with Hiei, likes him a lot. I watched you guys for a while." She added looking thoughtful. "I was ordered to and I honestly wanted to. I missed you guys…I didn't come back because I didn't think you guys wanted me to." She said answering Kurama's unanswered question. He nodded his head and she got up, wincing slightly and leaned her head against his shoulder. He kissed her head and looked at her worriedly.

"Are you feeling better yet?" She nodded her head.

"As well as I can feel considering I'm still a little weak and the wounds are still there." She looked at him and had a serious look on her face and said jokingly. "I never, ever thought a stone could hurt so much. Sticks sure, words sure… but rocks?" They both laughed a little.

"You knew you had internal damage…didn't you?" Kurama asked and Kagome nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?" She looked at him incredulously.

"When have I had the chance. I've either been barely conscious or incapable of proper, understandable, speech. Besides I didn't even realize the extent of my own wounds." He hugged her and they kissed again.

W/Hiei & Sango

Sango and Kirara stopped at the apartment area where they found Kagome. She looked at Kirara and petted her head and said. "I guess we can start here, right?" Kirara mewed and turned into her smaller form so they'd have an easier time getting around, if someone were to ask about her outfit she'd simply say she was from a play of the reenactment of the feudal times. They walked closer to the apartment when a black blurr suddenly jumped in front of her. She got out her sword when she sensed demon energy.

"Hn. Stupid onna." Hiei muttered holding out his sword deflecting her swing.

"Baka youkai." Sango muttered at the same time and then they both shot death glares at each other. "What are you doing here, Hiei?" She demanded sheathing her sword.

"Hn. Looking for you and bringing you back." Hiei said also putting away his katana.

"No. I told Kagome I was going to kill Sensui and I will." Sango said and Hiei looked at her pointedly.

"But I don't suppose you expected her to try and follow you, even with her wounds." Hiei said and she froze in midstep, he continued. "She tried to follow you and would've succeeded if it wasn't for Kuronue. She put a lot of strain on her body and was evidently trying to save your pathetic life, ningen. She put too much strain on her body. She was in critical condition when we went over there, the old woman and Yukina sent over Kagome's companion, Kikari, to get Kurama so they could get herbs. They healed the wounds but she was still bleeding internally. She was close to death when I left and as far as I know she still is, not unless Kurama gave her blood she will die. Do you want her to die in vain? She put the strain on herself to try and save you. If you die pointlessly it will destroy her again. She blamed herself for last time and you know it." Sango looked at him solemnly. He added. "I will take you by force if I have to."

"Is…Kagome-chan alright now?" She asked. Hiei glared and it clearly stated he had no idea. She sighed and looked at the apartment and down at Kirara. "Let's go Kirara." She murmured and turned to Hiei and gave a small smile. "You're an annoying demon."

"And you're a baka onna." They glared at each other.

"Bastard."

"Bitch." They shot at each other and glared even harder. Sango's eyebrow twitched in anger and frustration.

"Tch…at least say my name, it's Sango. How many times do I have to tell you that?" _Is this how frustrated Kagome felt when Inuyasha called her every name under the sun except her own?_

"Hn. Be quiet onna. We're going back to the temple and that's it." Hiei said advancing. Sango smirked.

"I'll only go back if you beat me in a spar." She stated simply drawing her katana. Hiei looked at her like she was insane.

"Hn. Fine." Hiei said drawing his katana as well.

"Katana's only? None of that odd spiritual stuff. Just hand to hand/katana combat." Hiei nodded and took off his jacket. Sango took off her Hiraikotsu. They stood in the center of the cleared area. They glared at each other, then at the same time they lunged forward. Hiei took offensive while Sango blocked each plunge efficiently.

"Your good for a demon." She panted while beginning her own attacks throwing lunges and punches at him. They both managed to block each others attacks good. Hiei lunged again with his sword. Sango's eyes narrowed and she quickly put her sword up horizontally, effectively throwing his sword to the side and she punched him in his stomach making him grunt in slight pain. "But not good enough." She smirked when all of a sudden he disappeared.

"And you're good for an onna ningen." He said appearing behind her and quickly punched her in the back, efficiently throwing her sword from her grasp. She gasped and quickly landed on her knees and they began throwing punches and kicks at each other. Hiei quickly feigned an attack from the right and attacked from the left. Sango's eyes went wide as she saw his fist from her peripheral vision and she gasped when it made contact. She flew back and landed, not getting up again. "Hn." He said and picked her up looking at Kirara who had Sango's weapon next to her. She looked at him and turned into her big form picking up Sango's Hiraikotsu after she saw Hiei picked up both of their swords and put them away. He looked at Sango. _She's a good fighter._

At Genkai's temple

The others were all outside of the hut lounging, except Kagome. They all looked up at him and saw Sango in his arms. Kurama raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Hn. The damn onna wouldn't listen and demanded a fight. I won." He stated and carried her into the room Kagome was in and placed her on the floor on the opposite side of the room and he noted Kagome's health seemed to be getting better, and her scent was different. He sent a look at Kurama and smirked slightly. Kurama blushed a little and Kagome mumbled a little.

"…Gomen…" She muttered. They looked at her surprised. Hiei stared at Kurama.

"So you intend to mate her?" He asked Kurama shifted slightly and gazed at Hiei evenly.

"Yes, I intend to do so." He said looking at Kagome his eyes softening and he brushed hair out of his face.

"So she's aware of what you did?" He asked and Kurama nodded. "Hn. Fine then."

PLEASE REVIEW and continue voting!

Mir/Botan-1

Mir/Shiz-2

Inu/Botan-2

**NEW!** Inu/Yukina1 (Someone suggested it and I thought why not?)

Yus/Kei-4

Kuw/Yukina-2

Kuw/Botan-1

Sesshy joining the story- 15

**Lemons**- 16

**No Lemons-**1 (still need your votes for the lemons, PLZ!)


	9. Memories of the Past

Chapter 9. Memories of the Past

LAST TIME

"I'll only go back if you beat me in a spar." She stated simply drawing her katana. Hiei looked at her like she was insane.

"Hn. Fine." Hiei said drawing his katana as well.

"Katana's only? None of that odd spiritual stuff. Just hand to hand/katana combat." Hiei nodded and took off his jacket. Sango took off her Hiraikotsu. They stood in the center of the cleared area. They glared at each other, then at the same time they lunged forward. He looked at Sango. _She's a good fighter._

At Genkai's temple

"Hn. The damn onna wouldn't listen and demanded a fight. I won." He stated and carried her into the room Kagome was in and placed her on the floor on the opposite side of the room and he noted Kagome's health seemed to be getting better, and her scent was different. He sent a look at Kurama and smirked slightly

"So you intend to mate her?" He asked Kurama shifted slightly and gazed at Hiei evenly.

"Yes, I intend to do so." He said looking at Kagome his eyes softening and he brushed hair out of his face.

"So she's aware of what you did?" He asked and Kurama nodded. "Hn. Fine then."

NOW

Kagome's POV

The others haven't been her for a while, it's nighttime now. I looked away from the outside and glanced at Sango. Pain tugged at my heart, I put a hand to my chest and winced slightly. I'm feeling much better than I did earlier, thanks to Kurama. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked at Sango again, pain still tugging on my heart. I lost her twice for my foolish mistakes and I almost lost her again for yet another one. A tear trailed down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly. I knew I would be left alone to my thoughts, because the others I knew were asleep now. I sighed softly, Sango has been asleep since I woke up and she didn't show signs of waking anytime soon. I remembered both of her deaths vividly and soon the others deaths haunted me as well. I grasped my head in pain. They all flashed one right after the other, all equally bloody and painful: Souta was falling in front of me as I withdrew my whip, Sango collapsing as a sword plunged through her chest; Shippo and Kirara getting squashed by Naraku's tentacles, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango getting stabbed by Naraku and Kuronue taking an arrow meant for Kagome. Kurama's broken form on the ground. Mother and grandpa lying in their own blood along with Souta.

I clenched a fist tightly enough to draw blood and shifted into a sitting position as quietly as I could, wincing slightly. I silently stood up and walked towards the door and Kikari was there staring at me unblinkingly and I made a quiet gesture and she transformed quietly and I got on her back. I leaned close to her ear.

"Take me home Kikari." I whispered she nodded and we were in the air. I sensed she was concerned. "Don't worry I'll go back I just need to get over some issues and I need to be alone. That's all, you can go back and let them know, alright?" I asked softly as we landed in front of my broken and burnt shrine. She purred softly nuzzling my hand comfortingly and took off back towards Genkai's temple. I walked slowly around the chaotic mess. _Has it already been half a year? _I pondered walking over to where the well house once stood. I walked towards where my home once was. Some parts of it were still standing and I treaded carefully through the ruins looking around. I walked to where I knew the entrance to my home was and I walked into it and suddenly it was like I was there again. In front of me stood the broken forms of my family. I cried out and reached out only to have the image fade. I looked at my hand as I slowly pulled it back in front of me, gazing at it unseeingly, clenching it lightly. _I can't reach them anymore, I can't touch them, can't talk to them. Never again, they're gone for good. They're never coming back. Never, never ever coming back…gomen. I couldn't protect any of you, what a good daughter and sister I am. Souta I lost you twice! I could've brought you back somehow, could've brought you back home again…_I fell to my knees and felt tears come to my eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled around quickly and my eyes widened.

Kurama's POV

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. _Something isn't right_, I thought as I felt a tug in my chest. I felt it once before, when I had let Kagome go. I got up and went to where Kagome and Sango were resting and I quietly opened the door. I gasped and muffled a curse. _Damnit! She's gone again…_ Something nuzzled my leg and I looked down only to see Kikari.

"So she left you here too?" I murmured patting her head and she shook her head. I looked at her. "So you know where she went, is she alright? Can you take me there?" She purred softly and transformed I got onto her back.

Kagome's POV

"Sesshomaru-sama…" I murmured bowing slightly.

"Hello Kagome." He said and I stood swiftly, wiping the tears from my eyes. "This is where Naraku destroyed your family?" He asked looking at the ruined home and I nodded. "Don't dwell in the past Kagome, how often must I tell you that?" He demanded and turned away walking away and I smiled slightly following. I could tell he was worried about me. He stopped and glanced at me, his expression still cold.

"Your hurt, what happened?" He asked and I looked away ashamed.

"I was foolish after I left Makai. I let down my guard and I let my heart cloud my heart, leaving me blind and open for attack." He nodded and sniffed delicately and stated simply.

"Your going to mate with the man who no doubt saved you, who is he?" I looked away blushing slightly.

"Yoko Kurama." I mumbled and he arched an eyebrow slightly.

"The one who abandoned you in your time of need? You returned to him?" I could hear a slight growl in his voice.

"More like we went to each other, he wanted me to return and I did everything I could to keep running. Then I foolishly allied myself with people that were evil, and I got attacked and was dying from internal injuries and blood loss. He gave me blood to save me." I explained and he nodded.

"I had business to attend to here and I smelt your blood so I decided to investigate." He said and I nodded.

"I came here to think and mourn, and hopefully escape the pains of the past so I can move on with my future." He nodded in dismissal.

"Then I shall take my leave of you." He said and began walking away and he paused, turning back ever so slightly. "Don't forget your training Kagome." I nodded and he was gone. I knew him better than most. He was like my big brother now, he helped me and we grew close even closer than we were in the past when me and Yoko helped him out of a predicament. He helped me in repayment of saving his ward, Rin. I looked back to the house and took a deep breath preparing for the pain I knew was going to come and I walked forward, instantly feeling a fresh wave of pain. Again I saw the horrible images in front of my eyes. I gasped covering my mouth and I leaned forward slightly, hoping to keep myself from retching. More images of death came to me, ones of my friends and again my brothers' face floated in front of me and I felt tears come to my eyes. I collapsed on the ground again and for the first time in months I let the tears fall free. I sobbed for a long time and I didn't care I cried for my friends and I cried for my family. I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the spot where my family once lay strewn across the bloodied ground, and I didn't care. I felt memories of what happened after I left this cursed place, in what I thought was forever. I wanted to leave all this pain behind me and get stronger…perhaps I wanted to lose my scarred heart and become one of the things I hated most, a heartless person. I pulled my knees up to my chin and shut my eyes leaving my senses open to warn me if anybody trespassed in this place.

MEMORIES in Kagome's POV (It's going to be about what happened immediately after she left)

"Maybe it's time if we just don't…talk…to each other for a while." He walked out and I whirled around and tried to call out his name. That one scene repeated in my mind. When I needed him the most he abandoned me! How could he do this to me? I loved him, we promised each other when the final battle was finally over we'd be mates. I stood in front of his home holding the rose tightly in my right hand, contemplating if I should kill his mother just to spite him for all he's done to me. I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. _How could I consider such a thing, has my heart really went that cold from this pain? _I quickly walked towards the Minamino residence and I knocked on the door hoping he wouldn't be there. His mother answered the door. She looked at me slightly surprised.

"May I help you?" She asked. I nodded.

"My name's Kagome. A…friend I guess of your son Suichi. I was wondering if he was here?" She shook her head smiling.

"No he's not here, it's about time he found himself some female friends." She said in a knowing voice, if things had been different I probably would've blushed, but not now. I felt ready to cry but kept my emotions in check.

"W-we're not like that. Is he here?" I repeated and she seemed to sense my insecurity and her smile went away slightly.

"No he isn't, is something wrong dear? Why don't you come inside and wait with me? He'll be home in a little while." I felt longing tugging in my chest and I quickly put a cork in it, shaking my head I weakly held out the envelope and rose.

"Just…please give these to him for me." I said shakily and she looked concerned taking the envelope and rose in one hand and reaching for me with the other.

"Are you alright dear? Here let me get you inside…you don't look like your feeling well." She said and all at once I was reminded of my own mother overwhelmed with pain and fear I backed away shaking my head and I gave an insincere smile that I know held pain.

"I'm so sorry for everything. Can you tell him that for me, tell him I'm so very sorry. That's my message for you too." With that I ran and she called my name. My unhealed wounds throbbed with pain when I was on the bus. As I watched the tunnel of demon world close behind me I sensed demons surrounding me and I immediately pulled out my rose.

"So the silly human thinks she can use flower power?" One particularly ugly demon cackled and I smirked.

"Precisely." I stated and turned into a whip. I snapped it quickly tearing it to shreds along with its' companions. I smiled slightly turning it back into a rose, holding it delicately. I walked around aimlessly for a few days mercilessly killing all demons that opposed me, and killing others simply because they were there. This went on for about a week until Lord Sesshomaru found me. A bunch of demons appeared to be preparing for battle and they spotted me. They all began to attack me and I ruthlessly tore them apart with my plants. When they were all slaughtered I lay there breathing deeply leaning against a tree, suddenly I felt a strong presence. I quickly stood up preparing to fight.

"Demon…you slaughtered all these demons alone." The voice stated coldly. I vaguely recognized the voice.

"Yes I did. What of it?" I demanded refusing to let my guard down.

"Do you insist of using that tone with me demon?" Suddenly I saw Sesshomaru. I bowed.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't recognize you." I said quickly, he appeared surprised.

"You're Kagome." He said surprised slightly. He walked in front of me and I stood straight. "What are you doing here?" He demanded and I gave him a shrug.

"Training…I guess." I mumbled and he looked around.

"Where's the other fox you normally are around?" I clenched my fist tightly and gazed at him with a mask cold enough to rival his own.

"No longer here with me." I stated simply.

"Answer my question, did he perish?" I put on a mocking thoughtful face.

"Hm…I guess you could say he did, but…he came back after possessing a human. So did the others but they came back in their own bodies." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Where are they now why are you not with them." I paused for a minute wondering how to answer.

"I left them for good…they do not need me." I said and out of habit clutched at my throat only to realize that I returned the necklace. Sesshomaru's eyes followed my movement and I quickly put my hand down.

"What of the fox now?" I looked away.

"He was a little upset, after we beat Naraku." I said softly. "They all lost the ones they loved most and…I guess I am to blame…I knew what he planned on doing and I did nothing." I said softly. "After Sango died again I went to find Shippo only to find that Naraku did not lie, he did murder Shippo and Kirara. I made a wish on the Shikon no tama and…Kurama got a little upset. They made it clear I should leave and I did, for good. I refuse to return, not this time." I said and Sesshomaru appeared to sense my pain and looked at me.

"It has been a long time Kagome, come on." He said leading me towards his home. When we entered he indicated that I follow and I did. We were now inside a big room. The light caught it making it seem colorful and I looked around. He led me further down and now we stopped. I looked around, it was a type of dojo I guess. I looked at my surroundings and checked for exits in case I should need one. I doubted I would but it wouldn't hurt to be safe. He looked at me seriously.

"We will train here." He said tossing me a sword and I caught it surprised. His cool gaze connected with mine. "This is my repayment for saving Rin." I nodded and we trained relentlessly for months. After about four months he told me I had trained enough and I returned to the human world. I didn't return home or anywhere I knew the Spirit Detectives would linger.

One night as I lay on a tree branch, in my human form, staring out across the sandy beach and ocean I sensed a strong aura. I quickly got up and prepared to attack. In front of me stood three males. The center one was tall and dark and seemed to be the one giving off the dark aura.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Tell me what you want or leave. I don't really feel like killing anybody right now. I will if I feel obligated to though." I said and pulled out a rose. The one in the center stepped forward holding his hands up in a form of showing he had no intention of attack. I still kept my guard up and watched him closely.

"Forgive me, for I am Sensui, that is Gourmet," he indicated the tall burly one that was on his left, "and that is Itsuki." He pointed to the thin, pale man that was on his right. I looked at him.

"Your point?" I asked coldly.

"I wish to ask if you would join me." He stated simply and I couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Now why would I wish to do that? Do you really think I care?" I looked around at the other two. "To be perfectly frank I don't trust other demons all to well. Especially ones who pretend to be someone their not, but who am I to talk?" I said shrugging and I leaned against the tree.

"You hold strong abilities that would help us tremendously." Sensui said. I glared at him.

"Help you do what? I just left a team and I have no intention of repeats." I sneered and he chuckled.

"We're going to open a tunnel to Demon World." I gazed at him in shock.

"Now why would a human do that? You do not fool me Sensui. Your more powerful than you let on, though you hide it well." I gazed at him silently. "You'll have to give me more of a reason than that to work with you." He stood there still smiling. I wondered for a moment if this man was sane.

"Your former comrades betrayed you." He said and I gazed at him for a minute confused.

"…nani?" I said softly. He chuckled again, a dark sound.

"The one you loved, Yoko Kurama. He left you on the brink of death after you basically gave up your life for them. You gave up your family for theirs." I stood silently and put away my rose looking at him calmly. What do I do? He tells the truth…but how can he know these things about me? I raged mentally at myself. He stepped forward and I tensed. He handed me a tape. I looked at him in confusion.

"I know you know, the way the world really is. Not many chose to see and acknowledge it." I looked at him shocked. How did he know…? I took the tape and nodded swiftly.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow night to see your decision." I left then. It took me a while to find a place to watch it and when I did…I wanted to help him. All the death and carnage created by humans and demons alike were all caught on this film. Humans were no better than demons. I laughed as I watched it but soon the laughter faded into a sense of grief and illness. I stood up and waited for night to fall before I returned to the beach. Once again I leaned lightly against my favorite tree. He appeared with the other two again.

"Did you make a decision?" I nodded and walked forward handing him the tape and he took it.

"Why do you need my help?" He looked at me and answered honestly.

"Because you are strong, you can help me do what I need to do." I nodded, I appreciated his honesty.

"I will assist you." He smiled and held out a hand. I regarded it silently and slowly shook it.

"Welcome to the team." He said and I walked past the other two. I gazed steadily at Gourmet.

"You do not fool me demon. You have taken possession of that human body. You have destroyed that boy's soul." I said dangerously. "I do not appreciate having demons attempt to trick me." Sensui laughed again and I merely glanced at him.

"You are strong, so far none of the others haven't sensed it. That is one of the demons your old team thought they defeated." I nodded, so there were others on this team who wished for revenge as well? So be it. I followed and did what I was instructed to do for two months.

END OF MEMORY LANE

Then I ended up here. I opened my eyes and stood up. Kikari was there. She was Sesshomaru's gift to me. I patted her head gently. I looked up and saw Kurama standing there, looking worried.

"I made her take me to you." He explained and sat by me, he looked at the ruins as well. "Why did you come here?"

"To mourn and think." I replied. No doubt he had invaded my mind and saw what I remembered. He looked sad.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you like that." He whispered hugging me tightly, I felt my eyes water, suddenly my tears were overflowing and the next thing I knew I was sobbing on his shoulder.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen." I sobbed into his shoulder and he patted my hair and shoulder trying to console me. He rocked me slightly and I finally felt like I had someone there for me again. I didn't feel alone anymore. I looked at the damaged grounds and for the first time in months, I smiled, really smiled and I finally felt at home.

PLEASE REVIEW! How do you like it? Is it alright so far?

Replies:

**Herold of Chaos: **trembles and sweats nervously, looking for nearest exit or shield (_singsong voice: _Oh little brother…can u come here for a moment?) Uh…plz don't hurt me and thank you…glances around nervously

**Asia**: Thanks!

**Sexi13-Kagomelorner (?gr…my pen smeared…so if its wrong…well heheh don't hurt me )**: Sry…I didn't mean to make you sad w/ my last story…school is bad enough as it is…

**Tsuki-tora** **Azaria**: I'm sorry…get well soon

Yumeiko Lol. Great ideas…yup Shizeru is good at "persuading"

Mir/Botan-6

Mir/Shiz-3

Inu/Botan-5

**NEW!** Inu/Yukina5 (Someone suggested it and I thought why not?)

Kuw/Yukina-6

**NEW!** Kuw/No one (heh shrugs just a suggestion…)

**Lemons**- 25…Okay…I think that's winning…yeah…25 to one…so how about this…I know some people really like the lemon lime stuff…so how about this you tell me how naughty the lemon should be…me and my friend celestialgoddess521 were discussing it and I need ur advise, vivid or not vivid? I was jus' wonderin' cuz people just like to hear they did a lemon and not actually read one… (That is gonna be hard, cuz I don't usually do lemons or limes but since there are a lot of votes for it I'll try to throw one in the next chappie! so…yeah…tell me how you guys want it, detailed or yeah 'kurama takes Kagome into a room and shuts the door') yeah I feel its very awkward to ask that but I need to know, I've been writing this stuff at one in the mornin' and sometimes at five! **And I need at least ten votes for either vivid or not otherwise I'm not updating! **

**Kuramasgal: grumbling about morning hours**

**Celestialgoddess521: ** **smacks Kuramasgal upside the head** Be nice and try typing at a normal hour so you don't take it out on helpless reviewers who have sharp pointy objects!

**Kuramasgal**: ow… ugh…sure? Please review…zzzzzzz

**Celestialgoddess521**: --' (shaking head) I give up…

**Me:** (never really happened, but bet it would. Sry cg I just felt like throwin' ya in there! Do u mind? I haven't been able to get a hold of ya, ur phones' always busy)

**No Lemons-**1 (still need your votes for the lemons or not, PLZ!)


	10. Mates

Chapter 10. Mates

Last Chapter (in Kag's POV)

"You're Kagome." He said surprised slightly. He walked in front of me and I stood straight. "What are you doing here?" He demanded and I gave him a shrug.

"Training…I guess." I mumbled and he looked around.

"Where's the other fox you normally are around?" I clenched my fist tightly and gazed at him with a mask cold enough to rival his own.

"No longer here with me." I stated simply.

"Answer my question, did he perish?" I put on a mocking thoughtful face.

"Hm…I guess you could say he did, but…he came back after possessing a human. So did the others but they came back in their own bodies." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Where are they now why are you not with them." I paused for a minute wondering how to answer.

"I left them for good…they do not need me." I said and out of habit clutched at my throat only to realize that I returned the necklace. Sesshomaru's eyes followed my movement and I quickly put my hand down.

"We will train here." He said tossing me a sword and I caught it surprised. His cool gaze connected with mine. "This is my repayment for saving Rin." I nodded and we trained relentlessly for months. After about four months he told me I had trained enough and I returned to the human world.

"Why do you need my help?" Sensui looked at me and answered honestly.

"Because you are strong, you can help me do what I need to do." I nodded. I appreciated his honesty.

"I will assist you." He smiled and held out a hand. I regarded it silently and slowly shook it.

"Welcome to the team." He said and I walked past the other two. I gazed steadily at Gourmet.

"You do not fool me demon. You have taken possession of that human body. You have destroyed that boy's soul." I said dangerously. "I do not appreciate having demons attempt to trick me." Sensui laughed again and I merely glanced at him.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen." I sobbed into Kurama's shoulder and he patted my hair and shoulder trying to console me. He rocked me slightly and I finally felt like I had someone there for me again. I didn't feel alone anymore. I looked at the damaged grounds and for the first time in months, I smiled, really smiled and I finally felt at home.

NOW

Kurama gently disengaged himself from Kagome and looked at her as she appeared to be observing the damaged shrine. He gently touched her shoulder.

"We should head back to the temple. Your still injured and need rest."

"You're right, though…I'm not hurting as bad now as I did earlier. Arigato Kurama." Kagome looked at him Kikari wandered off somewhere leaving the two kitsunes alone. Kagome kissed Kurama on the cheek and he looked at her blushing. He slowly pulled her into another hug. She cuddled up closer to his chest and he placed his head ontop of hers, inhaling her scent.

"Kagome, forgive me for what I put you through." Kurama asked softly, and Kagome held him tighter.

"Hai. I forgive you but…can you forgive me?" He said yes and they just stood there in each others' arms.

"I know I've asked you this before, but after this is all over will you be my mate?" Kurama asked. Kagome pulled back a little and looked at him.

"I told you the first time and last time, 'yes'." She said smiling her eyes twinkling and Kurama kissed her softly on her lips.

"When I gave you my blood you are aware that it initiated the mating ritual, correct?" Kagome nodded quietly. Kurama sighed softly and kissed her hair.

"I'll take you to my house. My mother isn't home she's with her fiancé. They won't be back for a while." He said softly. "Besides, its closer and your not feeling good again, so I'll call the others. Don't argue." He added as she opened her mouth to protest. She shut it and leaned against him shutting her eyes. He looked up as Kikari came up and looked at them. He picked Kagome up gently and placed her on Kikari's back and got on behind her. As they took off he held Kagome's waist to keep her from falling. He helped guide Kikari to his home and they got there within minutes. Kikari transformed into her smaller form as Kurama gently lifted Kagome and carried her bridal style. He placed her sleeping form on his bed and gently brushed her hair out of her face, caressing her cheeks. He quietly left the room and pulled out his communication mirror. (?- is it a mirror or does he have a normal one?)

"Hey, Yusuke here." A voice said, wide-awake.

"Yusuke, it's me." Kurama said swiftly. "Tell the others that Kagome is at my house. They're probably up by now and are wondering where she ran off to."

"Alright…but why is she at your house?" Yusuke asked, his face in the little mirror giving a knowing smirk.

"She went home, to fight her inner demons and I found her. She was exhausted and fell asleep and my house was the closet one without any one around to ask questions." Kurama said. "Please let Genkai know that I'm taking her back to the shrine when she's awake."

"Gotcha. I'm on my way over now, so I'll put that on my list of things to tell her." Yusuke said and hung up. Kurama sighed and put it away. He went back to his room and saw Kagome breathing harshly.

"Kagome?" Kurama asked realizing she was having a nightmare. He grasped her hand and squeezed it. "Wake up it's just a nightmare." He whispered soothingly and her eyes snapped open. She saw him and flung her arms around him, trembling. Kurama gently rubbed her back. "It's alright, I'm here, it was only a nightmare." Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up only to be pushed back down by Kurama. His eyes flashed with concern.

"Are you alright?" She took in a shuddery breath and smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm fine…it was…just a nightmare." She sighed and he hugged her tightly. Kagome leaned into his embrace. "I thought I was over them…I haven't had them for such a long time."

"You know it's probably because you went back home." Kurama stated simply and Kagome nodded.

"Yes, but I still didn't expect it." She looked at the sheets calmly. "Thank you…for taking care of me."

"It's no problem." Kurama said and then they sat in an awkward silence.

"I don't understand…why do you love me still? Even after all I've done?"

"I love you because your you. I won't ever stop loving you. I mean you've had two lifetimes now to notice." Kurama said softly and pulled her into a hug. He gently pulled back after a minute. He coughed and blushed slightly. "Ano…Kagome…can you…uh…lift your shirt? I need to check your wounds." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"At least now you give considerably believable reasons. Yoko just told me to lift my shirt. I began to wonder if he hit his head too hard when Kuronue told me the truth…" She said lightly and lifted her shirt and Kurama inspected her wounds. "They're almost healed. I'm feeling better. I just better not fight for two days, my energies will be back up by then." Kurama inspected her healed wounds. He nodded approvingly.

"That's good." Kurama murmured. Kagome blushed at how close he was. His red hair tickled her slightly and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. She did, much to both of their surprise. Slowly he relaxed and began to respond. _She's in heat…_A part of his mind whispered. _I-we should stop…but this just feels so right. _They continued to kiss.

"Kagome…" He broke the kiss and they were breathing hard. "We should stop…"

"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips and he kissed them and she replaced her finger with her lips and they began kissing again. "Kurama I promised I'd be your mate. Last time we promised to do it after the battle…and last time…"

"Kagome are you sure?" Kurama whispered softly in her hair and she nodded. Kurama smiled softly and she kissed him lightly. "Only if you're positive…"

"I am." She said and smiled at him.

"Alright then…" Kurama stopped talking and they began kissing. Kurama gently nudged his tongue against Kagome's lower lip causing her to gasp and he gently shoved his tongue in it. They had a battle for dominance in which he won. Slowly they broke apart.

**_WARNING!VIVID Lemon_**

Kurama gently lowered Kagome onto the soft quilt planting butterfly kisses along her jaw line. Then his lips pressed against hers and she responded with an equal amount of passion. His tongue pushed lightly on her bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue entered, exploring her mouth once more, and she explored his. His tongue pressed a sharp canine tooth and she moaned. He chuckled softly making a mental note of the apparently tender spot and trailed down from her mouth again down to her neck sucking on it gently and licking it. As they parted for air Kagome gave him an almost possessive smile and placed her hands under his shirt slowly lifting it up over his head and threw it to the ground. He took off her shirt in response as well, leaving her upper torso exposed. He trailed kisses down to her breast and gently sucked worrying it between his teeth, then kissing it and licking it in an apology that was more than enough to satisfy Kagome. Kagome arched her back.

"Ku-kurama." He kissed her again and his hands worked on the button of her pants and slowly slid them down, then he did his. He paused with his thumbs hooked on her underwear and looked at her to make sure she wanted to go this far(1) Kagome nodded encouragingly with nothing but trust in her eyes. He slowly lowered her underwear to the ground, leaving her now completely nude. She kissed him hard and he responded wrapping his arms around her as she quickly removed his boxers. (2) He slowly laid her back on the bed and trailed kisses from her lips down her neck and back towards her breast and worried it between his teeth Kagome moaned and mewed with pleasure and whimpered when he stopped, then she smiled seductively and slowly trailed her hands down his body while kissing him and he nibbled an earlobe making her purr in pleasure and rubbed his hand on the inside of her leg making her shiver uncontrollably. She gently rubbed his chest with her hands trailing down, following the movements with soft butterfly kisses. She smiled teasingly and gently licked his chest. Kurama growled softly in pleasure and gave her another hard kiss. She gently stroked his stiffened length and he gave another soft growl. He couldn't suppress himself any longer and kissed her softly, meanwhile spreading her legs apart. He slowly wormed a finger into her then another, to loosen her up and make it less painful. Kagome gasped in surprise as he began to slide a third finger into her as a scissoring motion, and she began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Shh…its alright." Kurama murmured against her lips and he withdrew his fingers and smiled sensually and licked them. His eyes flickered gold and his hair turned silver as did Kagome's (remember silver kitsunes) as they weren't able to contain themselves anymore. Kurama caught Kagome's lips in a harsher kiss while caressing her breast, and Kagome's breath hitched. He put his lips closer to her ear.

"You ready?" He asked and Kagome nodded, her eyes holding lust, love and trust. He smiled and positioned himself. He kissed her and slowly shoved himself into her. She moaned in slight pain as he broke through her tight barrier and he gently caressed her with soft kisses and trailed from her mouth down her stomach, he waited until she was comfortable, suddenly she rocked her hips against his encouragingly, and then he began to rock back and fourth with her, the next time he was almost completely out of her she began to mewl in displeasure and it was cut short as he slammed himself back into her causing her to gasp in pleasure and surprise. They both were breathing harsh and groaning each other's name giving each other butterfly kisses and caressing each other with flurried touches. They were both reaching their peak and Kagome groaned out Kurama's name and he groaned out hers. They both reached their peak and Kurama spilt his seed within her and they cried out in pure rapture. Both trembling with want and need laid next to each other and Kurama began kissing her again. Then slowly Kurama kissed Kagome's neck over and over. Then he began licking it softly, and unable to contain himself any longer, he lowered his fangs to where he intended to show his claim. He bit her swiftly and Kagome gasped in slight pain and pleasure as Kurama sucked gently sending shivers down her body. She in turn licked his neck tenderly and did the same to him. As they slowed down Kurama gazed into her misty blue eyes.

"Mine, now and forever." He whispered possessively and Kagome smiled.

"Until the end of time." She whispered in reply and caught his lips in a fiery kiss.

**Okay that's enough lemons**

PLEASE REVIEW!

Okay…so how do you like? This was my first lemon. It was awkward…well… for me anyways. I don't usually write lemons…so plz tell me what you think. (HONESTLY) Was it good or bad? Was there anything I can do to make it better? Anyways you all voted vivid lemon so I gave it to ya. I'm sorry for those who didn't vote for vivid lemon, but the majority won. So sorry… 20 to 5…yeah…my eyes bugged out at that. I thought there'd be a tie or somethin' but noooo…u pervs just out number us normal people.

C**lestialgoddess521**- Wut the heck are you talking about? You're not normal!

**Kuramasgal**- Shut up! They don't know that!

**Celestialgoddess521**- They do now.

**Kuramasgal**- Dang it! You tricked me into admitting it!

**Celestialgoddess521**- raspberry nyanya.

**Kagome: **Hell yes I do! Who doesn't? **Kuramasgal**: Hmn…good point… **Celestialgoddess521**: nodding Good point. **Readers**: Shut the hell up!

**Kuramasgal**: Hey I wonder wut kinda boxers… **Celestialgoddess521**: Smacks Kuramasgal upside the head Perv… **Kuramasgal** Hey we all have out problem…Kurama's problem is he's just too damn hot…**Celestialgoddess521** There is something wrong w/ u… **Readers**: We said SHUT UP!

**Notes to:**

**Shadowblade**-Lol I'm trying! What do you think…

**Swimgympretty**- Sry there are a lot of pervs in the world…now I'm afraid to leave my house.

**Kjinuyasha** (sp? Sry my writings really messy…and I wondered how I got a C in handwriting in 5th grade…) I laughed to.

**Fallenangle**- Don't be ashamed at least you admit it…

**POLLS SO FAR PLZ CONTINUE VOTING FOR THIS! LAST CHANCE FOR VOTING! SO PLZ VOTE!**

Miroku/Botan- 16

Miroku/Shiziru- 4

Inuyasha/Botan- 5

Inuyasha/Yukina- 7

Kuwabara/Yukina- 7

Kuwabara/no one- 1


	11. Friendly Warnings

Chapter 11. Friendly Warnings

Last Time

"Kagome, forgive me for what I put you through." Kurama asked softly, and Kagome held him tighter.

"Hai. I forgive you but…can you forgive me?" He said yes and they just stood there in each others' arms.

"I know I've asked you this before, but after this is all over will you be my mate?" Kurama asked. Kagome pulled back a little and looked at him.

"I told you the first time and last time, 'yes'." She said smiling.

Kurama kissed Kagome's neck over and over. Then he began licking it softly, and he lowered his fangs to where he intended to show his claim. He bit her swiftly and Kagome gasped in slight pain and pleasure. She in turn licked his neck tenderly and did the same to him.

"Mine, now and forever." He whispered possessively and Kagome smiled.

"Until the end of time." She whispered in reply and caught his lips in a kiss.

NOW

Kagome moaned in comfort as she snuggled closer to the source of warmth. A soft purr came from her as she slept. Kurama gently nuzzled her while they slept.

_Fox. Get up. You're needed._ He scowled a little when he woke hearing Hiei's voice. He slowly opened gold eyes. He gazed at Kagome's sleeping form and he wrapped his tail around her tighter. He nuzzled her neck and purred, she lazily opened her eyes and snuggled closer to him. He sat up, gently pulling her with him. She yawned widely showing pointed fangs. Kurama smiled and pulled her into a hug from behind. Turning her around and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

"They wish for us to return to Genkai's temple." He said huskily as they disengaged themselves from the kiss. Kagome nodded. They stood and fetched their previously discarded clothes. As Kagome put her shirt back on she hit her neck and grimaced in slight pain. She put a hand to her neck and saw a little blood dribble onto her hand. A larger clawed hand grasped hers and Kurama whispered in her ear.

"Don't play with it. It could get infected." He gently began licking her neck and she groaned.

"Kurama what are you doing?" She asked.

"Making it heal faster." He said once he stopped licking.

"Oh…Thank you." She blushed. "So now I guess we're mates huh?" He chuckled at her innocence and his gold eyes sparkled. She looked at him and her ears and tail twitched.

"Yeah. We are." She blushed even harder when he began laughing. He calmed down after a little while. "I think we should become our human selves so no one begins asking unnecessary questions."

"Alright." With that stood a human Kagome and Kurama. He gently took her hand and led her outside.

"I wonder why they want us?" She murmured.

"I don't know." They continued walking until they reached Kikari.

W/ Yusuke

_Damnit Kuwabara! Had to go and get yourself all kidnapped!_ Yusuke swore mentally as he rode his bike over 90 mph. Kuwabara was snagged after Sensui blew up Yusuke's apartment where Mitari, Kuwabara and Botan previously were. He rushed after the truck Sensui had Kuwabara in.

"Damnit Kuwabara! Can't you go a day without getting kidnapped!" Yusuke shouted as he road next to the truck.

"What's up with the girlie bike, Urameshi?" Kuwabara shouted stupidly.

"It's all I could find, you could've not gotten kidnapped in the first place!" Yusuke pedaled harder suddenly the next thing he knew he was flying in an explosion.

Yusuke got up from the ground. He watched the rapidly disappearing truck grow smaller and scowled. He punched the ground.

"Damn." He muttered and turned his head to look at the motorcyclist that pulled up. He took off his helmet. He held up his hand.

"Bull's eye." He muttered and Yusuke gasped as a now familiar feeling passed over him. A territory has opened. He looked down at his arms and chest as he stood up quickly.

"What the hell is up with these freakish cult tattoos? Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Kiname Higarai (?). Also known as Sniper by my victims." He held up a stone in his hand. "And as for those marks, they are bull's eyes. They will enable me to hit you dead on with anything I so choose from any direction. For example." He threw the rock at Yusuke; he caught it, grunting softly. He dropped the rock revealing a red welt from contact. "Enjoy living the last of your life in fear. Always looking over your shoulder. You'll never know where or when I'll strike." With that he took off. Yusuke swore again.

"Kuso. Great."

(Okay ladidadida…everything for this scene works out exactly like the television episode…so yeah…don't feel like typing it out so here's the jist. Sniper almost blows Yusuke up, Hiei saves his butt and ends up killing Sniper. The end… **Celestialgoddess521**-You could've just written it out. **Kuramasgal**- I didn't take your advice and drank my first and last gulp of coffee…I'm tired, it's one in the mornin' nearing two…and I'm tired whining **Celestialgoddess**- smacks Kuramasgal upside the head Just type the story then and quit whining.)

At the temple

Kagome sat quietly in the corner as Kurama walked out to talk with Yusuke Hiei and Genkai along with the other psychics. Inuyasha, Kuronue and Miroku joined them. Leaving her alone with Sango. Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

"So…I take it your feeling better than Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Sango got a sly look on her face. "So…what were you doing over at Kurama's house?" Kagome blushed.

"N-nothing!" She said quickly. Sango laughed.

"Sure…that's what you say…so are you guys mates then?" Kagome nodded. Sango smiled. "I'm glad. You guys deserved each other. He'll stay by your side."

"I hope that he will. I will stay by his side. I don't want to see him get hurt. Not like when his mother died…" Sango's and Kagome's smiles died down. Sango gently grasped Kagome's hand.

"And I hope that you will not be hurt. You're like a sister to me. I hope you do not get hurt. Not like last time." Kagome shook her head vehemently.

"No…he promised. I know he'll keep it. He's honest and honorable. I learned that a long time ago." They sat in silence for a little while. Kagome stood up. "I feel like going for a walk."

"Then I'll come with you then." Sango made to get up, and then Kagome gently pushed her back down.

"I'll be fine, Sango. I don't plan on straying too far. I'm just going to get some fresh air. Physically my wounds are healed Sango. It'll be another day before my powers are regenerated enough to be put to use." She quickly added as she saw Sango's worried look. "I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air." She quietly walked outside. She walked under some of the trees in back of the temple. She leaned against a particularly large one. She shut her eyes. She sat like that for a few minutes before sighing.

"How long do you plan on staying there Hiei?" She asked.

"Hn." Hiei jumped down from the higher branches to next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Kagome said softly. "I just wanted some fresh air. I wasn't planning on fleeing, if that's what your thinking." She looked at the passing clouds before sitting down. She patted the ground beside her.

"Hn." Hiei didn't' move. She smiled up at him and tilted her head so she could see him better.

"I don't bite Hiei. I'm not going to pull anything. I just want to talk. Or just sit here in silence if you prefer that." Hiei sat down next to her and she smiled fleetingly again. They sat in silence for a moment. "We're a lot alike, you know."

"Why do you say that?" She didn't look at him.

"We're both forbidden children. Both spent a good deal of time alone, lost and frightened and frightfully angry, fighting a good deal of our lives for reasons that even we are unsure of."

"I fought to become more powerful." Hiei said simply.

"So you say…" Kagome murmured.

"Why do you fight?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kagome looked thoughtful.

"I-I'm unsure. Mainly because it helps protect the ones I care for." Hiei didn't press any further and they sat in silence once more. Kagome suddenly broke the silence after a few minutes. "Hiei, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Hiei looked at her in slight confusion. "When I challenged you and the other detectives. To prepare you all. It was Kurama who made what would've been a killing blow. Why didn't you do it? You had every chance…yet you didn't take it. Why?" Hiei didn't answer right away.

"The fox loves you. It would've upset him if I had killed you." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Yet another thing we have in common, Hiei. We can't stand seeing Kurama grieving."

"The fox is an honorable fighter. He has honor and nobility. He is a good man." Hiei said softly. He looked at her neck when a little hair fell, making Kurama's claim visible. "Kurama claimed you. You're his mate now." Kagome placed a languid hand on her throat. She smiled.

"Yes. I am."

"You love him, don't you?" She nodded. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Hn. Don't break the fox's heart. He cares a great deal about you. His heart was shattering when you were knocking on death's door." Kagome nodded.

"I…love him a great deal. I have for two life times now. He was not my first love, but he was the first in everything else. And he'll be my only. After he stole my heart…" She broke off and said softly. "The first time he died…I closed my heart off. I hoped that I would find him again someday. I didn't think that Naraku would come back too." She hugged her knees, and her eyes shimmered. "I hate feeling helpless. Naraku destroyed everything so fast. He stole both of my families from me and he also stole the man I loved, almost twice. Once with death, and the other I screwed up." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "We have that in common as well. We both lost our families…but you still have Yukina." Hiei turned quickly.

"How did you-" He demanded as Kagome laughed.

"I've seen the way you watch over her, your aura's are similar and you treat her differently than you do others. It's very slight but I've watched you two for a while." Kagome stretched her legs out. "She loves her brother despite not even knowing him. Let her know soon, before it's too late. She ran away from home to find you. She came to the human world, don't make it be for nothing." She watched Yukina sweep up the temple steps, as well as Hiei. "I think Inuyasha may be interested in her." She said at last as Inuyasha began talking with Yukina. Hiei looked irritated. Kagome smiled again.

"You can't protect her forever Hiei. Someday she'll give her heart to someone, and if they break it, I'm pretty positive you'll break that unfortunate fool's jaw, and possibly end his life." She stood up and began walking away. "I watch the way you and Sango look at each other. She's too stubborn to admit it, but she feels the same. So a friendly warning…don't hurt her. Nice talking to you Hiei." Hiei stood up quickly dumbstruck at Kagome's blunt statement. He walked up the temple steps and Kurama stood next to him.

"Have a nice chat?" He asked smiling.

"Hn." Hiei said. Sango walked out and greeted Kagome. Kurama glanced at Hiei and looked over the direction he saw Hiei's eyes landing on.

"Ahh." He said knowingly and Hiei blushed slightly.

"You and that damned woman." Hiei said frustrated.

"Watch how you refer to my mate, Hiei." Kurama said growling slightly.

"You damned foxes are all the same." Hiei said simply and vanished. And Kurama sighed and walked over to Kagome placing his arms around her waist.

"Hey." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey yourself, what's going on?" She asked.

"We're heading off in the morning." He said simply. Kagome nodded seriously.

Away Hiei watched from his perched position in the tree.

"And here's my warning to you Kagome. Don't hurt him. He does love you." Hiei murmured.

Please Review!

I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update! I've honestly run out of ideas! I wasn't really intending for this to be a romance fanfic. It was originally an adventurous thing. So sorry to those of you who did not like the romance thing going on here! But can ya'll please, please, please send me some ideas! I will greatly appreciate it! Thanks a lot. Ja ne!

**Kam**- to answer ur questions, Inuyasha was the way he was because…well when is he never that way? And Kagome does have the same hair tone, only it has silvery tinge to it in her demonic human form, other wise in her pure demon form its pure silver. Yes it is bouncy/wavy. And as for Kagome being a mom…I still haven't decided on that yet. Thanks for reading my stories! I feel so special (and no not special ed **Celestialgoddess521**- r u sure about that? **Me**- rasberry) neways, email me sometime!


	12. Author's Note

Hello everyone. I'm just placing this notice up in all my stories to let everyone know that I'm still alive and I'm still writing. I wish for everyone to know that I am sincerely sorry for all delays in my stories. There is just so much going on. Right now I am working two jobs and am currently a full time college student. On top of that my only support from my family has passed away due to cancer and I'm currently grieving. Don't worry though I will have my updates up soon. Writing is my therapy and my relative never wanted me to give up, so for her and all of my still devoted readers out there, I will continue. Thank you all very much for all your support out there.


	13. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence, but there are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long.

This is my protestation against the removal of our beloved lemons. Sure, there are some crass and crude representatives of the fiction world out there, but do they really need to be the cause of the the works of art that grace this site to be demolished in an instant? NO!

SO rise up my fellow fans of fiction, and sign your online handle to this fine petition and together we WILL stop the travesty of this movement!

Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Also, show support here: : / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 5/ #63703800

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

ibdemented

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

xAkireix

LadyLucifer94

Kuramasgal

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
